The God's Grandchildren
by PixiePiper
Summary: The prophecy of the seven was fulfilled but did the heroes really secure Gaia? Now their children must step up to the challenge of defeating her and her offspring for good. But what will happen when the two sides meet again? Will they work together or not? This is my first story and I'm just trying it out for starters. Hope you like :) Pixie
1. Chapter 1 - Carrie

**Chapter 1 – Carrie**

'Carrie!' I heard my granddad shout again.

'I'm coming Tristan!' I yelled back. I don't know why I call my granddad Tristan instead of Granddad, I just always have.

I stared at myself in the mirror again. Elaine, my 'maid' had just left after finishing my makeover. Honestly, I would be lost without Elaine. When I had to attend these fancy film festivals with Tristan, I could always rely on her to make sure I was presentable. I'd picked out the floor length blue dress but she'd made sure I had matching shoes, bag, and make-up et cetera. She'd also done my hair, pulling the front back into a top knot and curling the rest into elegant twirls. Looking at myself in the mirror was like looking at an older sister I'd never had. I looked about 19 rather than just under 16.

'Carrie! Come on, we're going to be late!'

I grabbed my clutch bag and went to run out the door. Here's a tip: when wearing a floor length dress and heels, do _not_ try running. I would have gone flying if it weren't for Elaine who appeared at the door just in time to catch me.

'_Careful' _said Elaine's hands once she had set me back on my feet. Oh, I might have forgotten to mention, Elaine is mute so has to speak through sign language.

'Thanks. I've got to go or I'm going to make Tristan late.' She nodded and stepped aside.

'_Good Luck' _

I walked carefully out the door and down the stairs. Tristan was standing in the hallway dressed in his best suit. He turned when he heard me on the stairs (I'm not exactly quiet when I have to walk in heels) and beamed at me. When he smiled he still looked like the man from the 'King of Sparta' posters that still occasionally cropped up. He stepped forward and took my hand as I stepped down the last few steps. Some people may think this was just him being courteous, and I suppose it partly was but it was also because my granddad knows me very well. Let's just say that calling me clumsy would be an understatement.

'You look beautiful Carrie. Not unlike your mother,' He said, tucking a loose blonde curl behind my ear. 'Actually, I have a gift for you.' He brought out a plain pink box, fastened by a small bronze clasp, which just fit into his palm. 'Your mother gave it to me for your 16th birthday. Now I know your birthday isn't until tomorrow but I thought you could wear it tonight.'

Slowly I reached out and took the box. I held it in front of me.

'My mother?' My mom had died when I was 2. I had no memory of her and Tristan hardly ever spoke about her.

'Yes. She left it in her will. I remember the passage clearly:  
_I also leave to you the pink box enclosed in this envelope. It is for my beautiful daughter Carrie. Please will you give it to her for her 16__th__ birthday with my love. It may seem unimportant but I know it will become one of her most precious possessions.'_ When Tristan recited anything you could see the actor in him, even though he had retired 12 years ago. 'Well then? Are you going to open it?'

Slowly I opened the box to find a polished wooden hair clip, about 2 inches long, with a delicate pattern of tiny diamonds in lines across it. It was resting in a specially made indent in the pink satin base. I carefully slid it out and held in the palm of my hand. The light danced across the diamonds making them reflect onto my hand in a white glow. I saw a teardrop on the side of my nose, reflecting the light like a mini diamond itself. It was only a hairclip, why was I crying? Tristan leaned over and wiped it away. He didn't ask why. He took the clip from my hand and stepped behind me to clip it into my topknot.

'Beautiful.' He said, forcing a smile. I could see that my emotion was affecting him and quickly put a smile on my own face too.

'We should get going shouldn't we? We don't want to keep the fans waiting do we?' I turned away towards the door hastily wiping my eyes, trying not to smear my make-up.

5 minutes later we were sitting in the back of the black limo that was whisking us away to the film cast reunion thing Tristan was required to attend. I'd lost track of which movie we were going for; I had no interest in them and only went because I knew it made Tristan happy.

'You ready?' he asked when the chauffer said we were 2 minutes away. I nodded and took a deep breath as we slowed for ID checks. Tristan wound down his window and smiled as he handed over our invites.

Next thing I knew we'd pulled up at the red carpet and the door was being opened. Tristan climbed out, then helped me. The last thing he wanted was for me to tumble onto the carpet in front of the cameras. He took my arm and began to stroll down the carpet, smiling and waving at the cameras and the fans. I smiled alongside him, but very few people cared about his granddaughter, which was fine by me. Finally we reached the end of the carpet and he made a big show of greeting the woman who had been the co-star in the movie, years ago; Sharon... somebody. She kissed him on the cheek and said it was 'very nice to finally meet me' in a very badly forced English accent. I fought to keep back a laugh and instead gave her what I hoped was a 'pleased-to-see-you' smile. The cast gathered just outside the building for a few group shots before they headed inside. Tristan kept a firm hold on my arm the entire time and I allowed myself to be pulled along with him. We were seated at the front of a small cinema room in order to watch highlights of the film that had been released 30 years ago. It'd been one of Tristan's earlier, less successful films. It was something about a couple that get together during a dance competition and end up winning... I think. You may think it strange that I don't know everything about every single film my super famous granddad did but to be honest I like to keep the famous part of my life at arm's length. So does Tristan. He thinks it's better for me to have as normal a life as possible. Shame we didn't know how strange my life was going to become.

Afterwards, in honor of the film, there was a dance along with a buffet meal in the ballroom of the hotel. After about half an hour of standing with Tristan listening to Sharon screech about her last trip to Europe ('...and Tristan you really must visit the Ritz sometime soon. They have a wonderful staff. They were all after my autograph. Now there are people who have taste...') I had to get away.

'Just going to go for a walk.' I whispered in Tristan's ear and headed off around the dance floor. I came to the bar and got a glass of water before heading back off around the room.

'Carrie!' bleated an urgent voice from behind me and I whipped around, almost spilling my water, to see Giles Underwood, one of my friends from school. What was he doing here? I was on the opposite side of LA to my school. Giles was a scrawny boy who had to use crutches, due to a muscle weakness he had. He was now standing in a doorway just behind me, balanced on his crutches, looking absurd in jeans, a t-shirt and trainers with a scruffy rucksack slung over his shoulder. It was what he always wore but here, in the ball room of a grand hotel, at a posh gathering of a film cast, he looked completely out of place. I took a step towards him and just stood and stared.

'You have to come with me now.' He looked over my shoulder, scanning the room whilst tapping his crutch against the doorframe in an impatient manner.

'Um, well firstly: hello, and secondly: what are you doing here Giles?'

'Uh, there's no time to explain you _have_ to come with me. Now.' He looked at me desperately. 'I will explain, I promise but we have to leave now.'

'I can't just leave. I don't know what this is about but Tristan's here and – '

'I know. That's one reason why we have to leave. This is going to sound stupid but as long as you are here, all these people are in danger. Your granddad gave you the hairclip, didn't he?'

My hand flew to my hair 'How did you know about that?'

'That doesn't matter, just please come with me.'

'But where would we be going exactly?' I asked, determined to at least get an answer to that question.

'Well we'd have to go back to yours first. Please just trust me Carmen.' I stared at him. I'd never told him my real name. In that second I decided I had to go, if only to get some answers.

'Fine. But how are we going to get out of here?' I said, stepping forward.

'This way.' Giles swept the room with his eyes once more then trotted off down the corridor, hardly using his crutches. I glanced back towards Tristan once more then hurried after him. I didn't know what was happening but I was determined to find out.


	2. Chapter 2 - Carrie

This is the second chapter of my story and it's from Carrie's perspective again. I'm going to do 2 paragraphs from each of them in turn. Thank you for all the reviews. I'm glad you liked the first chapter and I hope you like the rest too. :)

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Carrie**

I hurried down the corridor after Giles, holding my skirt up a little to prevent myself from falling flat on my face. Giles was trotting along very fast considering he was supposed to have a muscular disease that meant he could never do P.E. He turned right at the end of the corridor then took a sharp left. 30 seconds later we burst out into what I assumed was the staff car park. He stopped so abruptly just outside the door that I crashed straight into him, sending us both sprawling. He quickly picked himself up and sniffed the air before helping me up too.

'Quickly this way.' He said dragging me off across the car park. He pulled me over to the brick wall that surrounded the hotel grounds. We stopped beside an old apple tree that leant against the wall as though it was too old to stand by itself anymore. He leant his crutches against the wall and cupped his hands together. 'Here I'll give you a boost.'

I stared at him in disbelief. I had no problem with climbing a tree, normally, but I was wearing a floor length dress and heels for goodness sake! 'Giles how do you expect me to climb over a wall in this?' I gestured to my outfit.

Giles looked at me as though he was only just realizing what I was wearing. 'Uh...well...' He glanced back towards the hotel again with obvious anxiety. I rolled my eyes and slipped my heels off. Putting the straps between my teeth I hitched up my skirt and began to climb the tree. In less than 10 seconds I'd scaled the tree and straddled the wall. I could see the pavement of a, thankfully, quiet street below me. Giles passed me his crutches and I jumped down.

I put my shoes back on again and turned to help Giles. His head appeared over the wall, then his arms and finally he was sitting astride it, looking down at me. I looked up at him, expecting him to jump. He appeared to be frozen. I saw a glimmer of fear in his brown eyes. He was scared of heights. I could see it. He was bracing himself to jump but couldn't.

'Come on Giles, you can do it. Just jump.' I encouraged. He nodded but remained frozen on the wall. As he sat there unmoving, there came a menacing growl from behind him in the car park. Suddenly he seemed to forget the fact that he was scared of heights and jumped. I can't imagine why. He landed lightly on his feet, grabbed my hand and took off down the street. This time I was running just as fast. I had no idea what that thing was but I rapidly decided I would rather not find out by meeting it.

We'd been running flat out for about 5 minutes when I suddenly realized that I recognized the area. We were just 2 streets away from my house. I didn't know how Giles knew the way, as far as I knew he'd never even been to this side of LA before let alone to my house.

2 minutes later I was unlocking the door to Tristan's house with the spare key. We toppled inside and I slammed the door before collapsing beside Giles on the floor. It was a good thing Elaine and Elizabeth (our identical twin maids) were away for the day visiting their parents.

'We don't...have ...much time' said Giles breathlessly. 'We need to...get moving. Quickly!' He dragged himself to his feet then held out a hand to me. 'Come on, we gotta move.' He pulled me to me feet and said 'Go change. You won't manage in that.'

I'd finally managed to get my breath back enough to speak. 'Manage what Giles? You promised you'd give me answers. Where are we going and what was that thing?'

'I will tell you Carrie but not here, not now. It's not safe. You need to change. And you might want to pack some stuff but not too much. One rucksack. Something you can easily carry.'

'But – '

'I'm sorry but if I tell you anything else you'll be in even more danger.' He looked at me hopelessly.

After a minute I said 'Fine but you are going to tell me.'

I hurried up the stairs and into my room. I quickly changed into jeans, t-shirt and jersey. I shoved a spare set of clothes into a rucksack then sat on the edge of my bed. What was I doing? True, Giles was one of my best friends at school but this was crazy. He shows up at a private celebrity party, reels off this load of nonsense, tells me to follow him and what do I do? Follow him. I must be crazy! But that thing that growled at us... that was very real. And there was just something about the way he'd said it all. I'd known Giles for nearly a year now and he was a terrible liar. If he wasn't telling the truth then I was as dumb as Miss 'I'm such a star' Sharon. I stared out the window at the April sun that was struggling against the growing clouds, thinking.

'Carrie?' came Giles' voice from downstairs. I shook my head to clear it. I had no choice. I'd decided to follow him from the party, how could I stop now? I quickly slipped a photo of me, Tristan and my parents into my bag. I then reached under the bed for my savings. I had a feeling I would need them. I swung my bag onto my shoulder, looked around my room one more time then strode out the room and down the stairs.

'Ready?' Giles asked, resting his hand on the door handle. His anxiety to get going was evident.

'Ready as I'll ever be. Let's go.' I glanced once more round the hall before closing the door behind us.

I followed Giles down the drive then left along the road. He seemed to know exactly where he was going. He kept looking back so often it seemed he had a twitch. Occasionally he would stop and sniff the air and every time he did he would speed up looking worried.

Eventually, when he'd done this about fifteen times and we were practically sprinting, I asked 'Giles why are we running? What are you worried about?'

He slowed to a jog and looked sideways at me. I could see the fear in his eyes. 'I...I don't know' He stopped and yet again sniffed the air. 'I don't know what it is but it's dangerous. We just need to get to the top of Sea View Hill. It's 3 blocks south-west.'

'I know. But why? What's at the top of Sea View Hill?'

'Nothing yet. But they should get there in 5 minutes or so. That's why we need to hurry.' He jogged off again and I ran after him. He wasn't getting away with that as an answer.

'Who is going to be there? Why? Where are we going afterwards?'

'Carrie please I will tell you but not yet. I'm sorry but if you know then they will too and you'll be in even more trouble.' Giles bleated. I could have pushed him. I have a way of persuading people to tell me stuff. But again, for some reason, I believed him. I was really starting to think I was in danger.

Three minutes later we were standing at the top of Sea View Hill, completely out of breath after having run all the way. We sat down to wait for... whoever it was that was meant to be coming. I stared out over the sea as the wind gently buffeted us. The view from here really was amazing. I remembered coming here for picnics with Tristan. It was one of our favorite spots. We would sit up here and watch the boats on the water whilst eating sandwiches and chatting about anything and everything. Once I'd asked him to tell me about my dad. He'd told me about my mom before but never about my dad.

He'd immediately gotten really uptight and said 'He was a normal man. I saw very little of him. There's nothing to tell.' And he'd never said another word on the subject.

Suddenly I was roused from my thoughts by Giles, who leapt to his feet and stared rigidly down the hill, towards the woods at the bottom. The breeze had just changed and was now blowing from that direction. He was sniffing the air frantically, eyes wide. I quickly got to my feet.

'What is it Giles?'

He acted as though he hadn't heard me and continued to stare downhill. I was suddenly reminded of a rabbit in headlights and I too looked downhill, searching for anything strange. There was nothing but the trees. A shadow fell across us whilst we were both gazing at the wood; Giles in horror and me in bewilderment. I looked up and my mouth fell open. A group of winged horses was flying down towards us. Giles seemed to unfreeze and begin to relax as the horses descended.

There were six horses. Four already had riders and I could see three boys and a girl looking down at me. They landed smoothly together just a couple of meters away from us. One of the boys, a large muscular guy who looked about 18 with the beginnings of a beard already growing, slid off his horse and strode over to us.

'Giles' he said nodding to him before looking me up and down critically. 'You must be Carmen. I'm Gary. Giles,' he said turning to my friend, 'You said something was following you?'

'Yes there was but it didn't attack for some reason. I think it was preparing to when you arrived. I think it saw you and scarpered. We've gotta go though. It might be bringing reinforcements.'

'You're right. Come on then.' Gary marched back over to his horse and climbed on. Giles, although he looked less than happy, trotted over to the spare palomino. I stayed frozen where I was. The grey mare, the only horse now left without a rider came over to me and lowered itself to the ground, clearly indicating that it wanted me to climb on. I shakily stepped forwards and after a moment's hesitation I climbed onto the mare's back. With one fluid movement the horse stood, unfurled its wings and took off, surrounded by the other five horses.

* * *

I'll try to upload the next chapter soon. Please leave reviews with suggestions or anything. :)


	3. Chapter 3 - Luke

Hey guys this the next chapter in the story and the first one from the point of view of Luke Jackson. Hope you enjoy it :)

* * *

**Chapter 3 – Luke**

I was still nervous flying. Chiron had warned me that flying was extremely dangerous for me, given my heritage. But, I reminded myself, he said flying on a pegasus was fine because my granddad had made horses. That made pegasi safe for me. Still I tried not to think about it. I'm not scared of heights but getting struck by lightning by my great uncle was not a fun prospect.

_Are you Ok, Boss? _Asked Blackjack. Oh yeah, because of the whole 'my-granddad-made-horses' thing, I could talk to pegasi. And before you go thinking I'm the owner of Blackjack or anything, I have no clue why he calls me Boss. Apparently my dad saved his life or something.

_I'm fine thanks Blackjack. And don't call me Boss!_

Blackjack whinnied a laugh _You sound like your father!_

I rolled my eyes and glanced back at the girl we'd come all this way for. Carmen they'd said her name was. She didn't seem bothered by the fact we were flying as high as an airplane. She had a slightly stunned look on her face and I knew how she felt. I still remember the day Blackjack crash landed in the clearing I was sleeping in. Before I was brought to Camp Half-Blood I'd been sleeping rough in Manhattan and around the area.

We rose higher and broke through the clouds. Suddenly the day that had seemed overcast was full of sunlight. Of course it meant we couldn't see the ground but that was fine with me and the pegasi could get back to camp blindfolded if necessary. They were like giant homing pigeons with hooves.

Blackjack slowed a little and Shadow, the mare that Carmen was riding, drew up beside us.

Shadow's voice came into my head_ Hey Luke; maybe you should talk to her. I think something's wrong._

_She's fine she's just in shock – oh _I looked sideways at Carmen's face and I could see tears glistening on her cheeks.

Blackjack flew me a little closer and I called over the wind to her. 'Um…Carmen?' She turned to look at me and I saw something in her blue eyes that I couldn't read. 'Hey I'm Luke. Are you alright?'

Her hand flew to her face as she seemed to only just realize that she was crying. 'Yeah, thanks. I just… I don't know. Everything's just so…' She trailed off, unable to finish but I understood. The look I'd seen in her eyes was wonderment. We flew beside each other heading home.

I'd only been at Camp Half-Blood for 2 weeks but I already thought of it as home. I was still staying in the Big House. Normally only campers who hadn't been claimed stayed there but Chiron didn't know what to do with me. I'd been claimed on my second day at camp. I still vividly remembered the holographic owl that had appeared above my head during dinner. It had been holding something that took me a while to recognize as a trident. Chiron's words rang in my ears.  
'Hail Luke, the descendant of both Poseidon, God of the Sea and Athena, Goddess of Wisdom. All hail!'  
It had taken Chiron a long time to explain to me what that meant and even longer for me to understand it. Ever since then I'd continued joining in activities with the other cabins but they were all a little wary of me. I'd gone on this expedition for the experience. Chiron had suggested I go along after making sure with Rachel that there was not going to be any danger.

I heard Carmen gasp as we began to descend, breaking through the clouds and getting a bird's eye view of Camp. I too was amazed. I'd been living there and had appreciated its beauty on the ground but from the air it was spectacular. You could see the woods sprawling beneath us and beyond that the cabins and other camp buildings. I could see the amphitheatre lit up by the bonfire. I hadn't realized how much time had passed during the flight. The campers would be doing smores and organizing the teams for tomorrow night's Capture the Flag. The pegasi needed no direction. They automatically headed for the chariot race course next to the amphitheatre, which also served as our landing strip. There was a visible commotion amongst the campers gathered there as we were spotted. I saw Chiron organize them and then lead the way to the race course to witness our arrival. I glanced sideways and saw Carmen's nervousness at this. I wanted to reassure her but Blackjack pulled ahead to land before I could. He hit the ground with hardly a bump and cantered to a halt followed by Shadow and the others. I quickly slid off and went to stand by Gary. He was a son of Hephaestus and had been given the role of my guide. Giles, Josh, Hugh and Lisa (the others who had come on the expedition) climbed down from their pegasi and after a small hesitation Carmen followed their lead.

It happened then, the moment her foot touched the ground. A pink glow grew around Carmen and when she turned to face the campers she was suddenly wearing a floor length white dress. A traditional ancient Greek one. A golden belt was round her waist and a delicate gold and diamond necklace around her neck. Three golden bangles encircled her wrist. Her hair was pulled up into an elegant twist on the top of her head and the hairclip I'd noticed in her hair before was now nestled in the bun. She was wearing make-up, very little, just delicate touches on her lips and eyes.

My mouth fell open and I wasn't the only one. It was as if the entire camp had frozen. Carmen appeared unaware of her makeover and looked taken aback at our reactions.

'Um…hi…' she said raising her hand in a half-hearted wave. She froze. She'd either seen the bangles or the pink glow that still surrounded her. She stared at her hand then brought it up to her hair. Finally she looked down. She seemed completely speechless and uncomprehending. She looked up, at me and the other campers. I met her bewildered gaze in awe. The pink glow was fading but she still looked amazing with her makeover.

She turned towards Chiron; she'd obviously identified him as the leader but was still speechless. Then Chiron knelt. The campers followed his lead, all of them bowing. I dropped to my knees along with them. Eventually it was only Carmen that remained standing. Then Chiron's voice boomed out, hesitant yet completely composed.

'Hail Carmen McLean, daughter of Aphrodite, lady of the doves, Goddess of Love. Hail!'

* * *

So Carrie's a daughter of Aphrodite... supposedly. Keep reading to find out more :)

Please keep sending reviews as I love to get feedback :)


	4. Chapter 4 - Luke

Sorry this one is a little long Fanfictioners, but I got a little carried away. Hope you enjoy it :)

* * *

**Chapter 4 – Luke**

There's nothing like having an anxious pegasus in tow when you're trying to be patient.

Blackjack was pacing nervously up and down behind me but I sat completely still, staring out over the ocean. I always felt calmer by the sea, but tonight I was waiting. I'd had a dream telling me to come to the beach. Now this may sound strange, that I came to the beach because of a dream but Chiron had explained that demigod dreams often contain messages or even prophecies. I had seen an image of this beach and heard a voice say:  
_'Go there. A gift awaits you.'_

Suddenly I saw the surf begin to boil. I scrambled to my feet as a hole opened in the water like a plug hole and a giant bubble began to emerge. At first I couldn't comprehend what I was seeing. A misted orb like a pearl rose out of the ocean. I could see a large black shape blurred inside it. The bubble rolled up the beach towards me, like a giant hamster ball. Suddenly, about a meter in front of me the bubble burst and out leapt a huge black dog.

_Hellhound! _Yelled Blackjack and I heard him scramble back, away from the monster that had appeared in front of me.

I tensed as the monstrous dog galumphed towards me. My first thought was that the only witness to my death was going to be a horse who no one but me could understand. Then the black creature landed on top of me. Next thing I knew I was completely soaked in dog drool and I couldn't move.

_Oh it's her _grumbled Blackjack behind me. I had no clue what the pegasus was talking about but I thought he could act a little more worried considering the fact that I was being drowned in dog slobber. Finally the dog, if something as big as a tank can be called a dog, stepped back. By this point I was drenched and spluttering for air. I kind of expected Blackjack to run at the monster, he had with every other monster I'd met so far. (It was kind of weird to have a flying horse that acted like a guard dog) but he just stood at the top of the sand dune behind me, grumbling. Now the dog had backed off and I could see more than just its nose and tongue, I got my first proper look at a hellhound. Chiron had told me about them but I'd never seen one. They were monsters from Hades that were extremely brutal and hard to beat supposedly but this one seemed more interested in drowning me than ripping me to pieces.

The dog was now crouching in front of me, bum in the air. I thought it was going to pounce but it just wagged its tail and panted like a steam train. I slowly got to my feet keeping my eyes fixed on the giant black bundle of fur in front of me. I didn't know what to do. The dog didn't seem to be aggressive (apart from nearly drowning me) and, in any case, I had no weapons on me. Since I arrived at camp I'd tried using pretty much every sword they had but none had felt right so I hadn't got one I thought of as 'mine'.

Just as this thought crossed my mind I spotted a green and brown bag attached to the hellhound's bronze chain link collar. Slowly, hesitantly, I reached forwards and took hold of it. With a small tug it came free. Now I was holding it I realized that the bag was woven out of seaweed, tied with another piece. I undid the tie and tipped the contents into my hand. Out fell a sea green envelope and a ballpoint pen. Now I was seriously confused. A giant hellhound comes out of the ocean with a seaweed bag containing a pen. Hoping it would explain some of this I slipped the pen into my pocket and looked at the envelope. On the front in curling black letters was my name, Luke Jackson. Shakily I turned it over and pulled it open. Inside I found a letter on a strange sort of paper. It was heavier than normal paper, almost parchment-like, and had a slight green tint to it. I pulled out the letter and unfolded it with a growing sense of trepidation.

_Dear Luke_

_I'm not sure how to write this letter but my dad, your granddad… Poseidon said it was necessary. He says he is going to send this with my hellhound, Mrs O'Leary and I guess I might need to explain about her._

I broke off reading to stare at the hellhound that was now chasing its tail in front of me. Mrs O'Leary? Seriously? That was its name? I returned to the letter.

_I don't know if you'll know about hellhounds yet. I don't know how much you know about me or your heritage at all really but I'm hoping you know enough not to be freaking out right now. Anyway, Mrs O'Leary is my pet and she has saved my life so many times, I've lost count. Dad tells me that she will automatically now feel loyal to you as you're my son. How I came to have a pet hellhound is a long story and I can't tell you it now but hopefully you will learn it someday 'cause it's a pretty cool one. _

_I guess I should also explain the pen. I hope you haven't already tried uncapping it as that would probably have startled you a little. See, it's not really a pen. It's a sword. This may be hard for you to believe but trust me, it is. It was my sword but now it is yours. Its name is Anaklusmos (or Riptide) and it is a magic sword. Not just in that it is disguised as a pen but also in the fact that you can never lose it. It will always return to your pocket, no matter how far away it is. From now it will never leave you (unless you're wearing tie-dye gym shorts with no pockets or you're in new Rome and Terminus is still there… but let's not go into that right now)._

_When you've finished reading this you should go to Chiron and tell him that you must now take possession of your mother's hat. He'll know what I mean. Your mother had a baseball cap that you must now claim. It looks just like a normal Yankee's cap but it was a gift from her mother Athena. Oh, and when you wear it you are invisible. Almost forgot that bit._

_I think that was everything I need to say except, y'know, I hope you're Ok. Then again you're at camp so you're as safe as you'll ever be. I know that there's a lot I haven't explained but you'll learn it over time. Hopefully someday I will meet you face to face but I don't know if… never mind. Your mom said I had to keep this cheerful so… yeah. _

_Anyway I hope that you're a little bit less confused now, although knowing me you're probably even more confused now than you were before. All I can say is sorry about that and ask Chiron. I assume he still knows everything. _

_Use Riptide wisely and look after Mrs O'Leary for me. She's a good pet to have. _

_Lots of love and everything_

**_Percy Jackson _**

_P.S. Mrs O'Leary likes giant dog treats although you'd have to ask Chiron where you can get those nowadays._

_P.P.S. You might also meet a pegasus called Blackjack. He kind of attached himself to me and was very excited when you were born._

_P.P.P.S. Mrs O'Leary also likes to play 'Get the Greek'. Don't worry though; she knows she can only play that with the sword practice dummies and not real Greeks._

I stared at the letter. It was from my dad. I couldn't believe it. I'd never even met him yet in the letter he spoke to me as if we were old friends. I even thought I could hear a voice, the faintest memory of his tone perhaps. I took the pen back out of my pocket and uncapped it. It grew into a 3 foot long bronze sword that glowed faintly. I stared at it in awe. It felt perfect in my hand. As I held it, something made me look up and for a moment I thought I saw a picture in the stars. A constellation that looked like a girl holding a bow, but I must have imagined it. The stars were beginning to fade now. I looked back down at the bronze sword I held.

Just as I was standing there contemplating it the sun broke over the horizon, turning the sea orange and half blinding me. Mrs O'Leary sat up from where she had been dozing off and looked towards the camp. She rose and began to head towards the woods.

I followed, partly out of curiosity and partly because if anyone saw her they might try attacking her and I don't think that that would please my dad much.

Eventually we arrived at a clearing in the woods and I realized she wanted the loo. I stopped at the edge of the clearing and glanced around uneasily. Chiron had said it was unwise to enter the forest alone as it was full of monsters, but I figured I was fairly safe as he'd also said most monsters are scared of Hellhounds. Still I was relieved when Mrs O'Leary lumbered back over to me.

'Um… C'mon then girl' I turned and headed back out of the woods. I could hear Mrs O'Leary following me and tried to stop the impulse to run as fast as I could.

I thought I was heading back to the beach but when we exited the forest I found we were actually just by the cabins. Unfortunately, everyone was leaving their cabins for breakfast when we emerged. Now, bringing a hellhound into the midst of that many half-bloods, many of which were in possession of weapons is only smart when you want the hellhound to die. On this occasion I didn't. There was a moments silence then the camp erupted in screams and war cries. Most of the campers surged forwards but a few hung back, I guessed those were the ones who'd met hellhounds before. I instinctively jumped in front of Mrs O'Leary and held my hands up, yelling for them to stop. The mob scrambled to a halt and Gary, who had basically led the charge, stepped forwards.

'That's a hellhound Luke. We need to destroy it, preferably before it kills anyone.'

'I know it's a hellhound but you can't kill it. It won't hurt anyone. I promise.' I reassured him. He didn't look convinced but slowly lowered his sword.

'How do you know?'

'Cause she… she was my dad's' The whole camp was silent staring at me. I saw Carmen standing at the back looking completely confused. She still had the makeover, although she had changed into jeans and a borrowed Camp Half-Blood t-shirt, and she looked amazing. Hugh was standing in front of her, bow and arrow ready. He was a son of Apollo and was about my age, 16. His stance was very protective and he looked as though he had spent even longer on his hair this morning than normal.

The silence was suddenly broken by the galloping of hooves. Chiron appeared from the direction of the Big House, bow in hand.

'What's going on?' he said sweeping his eyes over the scene. They stopped on me, still standing between Mrs O'Leary and the campers. 'Oh. Your father made contact with you then Luke.' He turned to the campers 'Go to the pavilion for breakfast, there will be no killing of this hellhound.' The campers headed off muttering amongst themselves and glancing back at me as they went. I saw Hugh tap Carmen on the shoulder and lead her off. She glanced back over her shoulder at me and my new pet dog before following him to the pavilion.

'Luke?' said Chiron. I turned towards him, 'I think you'd better come to the Big House. It looks like we have much to discuss.'

* * *

Hope you liked it and I hope I wrote Percy OK :) I'll upload the next chapter soon. Please keep submitting any ideas you have as I love adapting the story for the readers :)


	5. Chapter 5 - Tina

**Chapter 5 - Tina**

I was drowning…again. The water closed over my head, blocking out the light. The thing holding my leg tightened its grip and dragged me down. I tried to produce fire but it wouldn't come. My lungs felt as though they were about to burst. Then a light reached me, breaking through the water.

My eyes snapped open and I took a huge gulp of air. I'd been having the dream again, my reoccurring nightmare. I lay still for a minute breathing heavily, trying to clear the image of the dark water from my mind. Eventually, when my heart had slowed, I sat up and looked around my current accommodation. It was a mound, situated at one end of a clearing in a forest. There was a small town, Silverstone, just 15 minutes walk away, close enough for me to get food etc. but far enough away that few locals came here. I'd found this pile of earth which had once been the home of a colony of some monster that had luckily moved out before I arrived.

I'd stumbled across this place at around midnight three weeks ago. It had been tipping it down with rain that was practically horizontal because of the wind. I had seen the mound ahead and figured I could shelter behind, get out of the wind. But when I got to the other side I had found a hole leading inside. Part of the burrow system that had once been a monsters' home had fallen in and, soaking wet and freezing, I had crawled inside. I'd collapsed out of exhaustion almost straight away, only having time to drag myself into a drier part of the tunnel before falling asleep.

The next morning I had explored the tunnels and found that most had fallen in, creating a cave like structure inside. With a little work using a hammer from my tool belt I made it into one large space with little ledges where old tunnels had once laced across the walls. One of the larger tunnels that had run around the top layer of the labyrinth was still mostly intact and I had practiced pulling myself up there quickly in case of an emergency. I had also knocked through a hole up there and covered it with brambles from the outside. If I needed to I could climb up there, burn through the brambles and escape. It was through that hole the sun was now shining onto my face.

I glanced at my watch. It was quarter to eight on Friday 9th April. I knew I had to move on today. I'd stayed in this mound for too long already. I had had no attacks but I figured I should leave while that was still true, while I could still think back on this district with fond memories.

I gathered up my few possessions and stuffed them in my backpack. While I moved around picking my stuff up I heard a jangling. I slipped my hand into my pocket and found the 10 dollars I'd been given yesterday by an old woman from Silverstone. I'd walked past when she was digging over her front flowerbed. I'd offered to do it for her and she had then insisted upon paying me for helping her.

I decided that if I was going to go for another trek in search of a new place to stay I needed some food. As I was leaving Silverstone I figured I'd splash out and get an actual hot breakfast for once. I left all my stuff but my tool belt in the dugout mound I had been staying in, might as well, I mean it was safe. I'd been here for three weeks and had had no attacks. I headed into the little town that struggled against the forest for space.

I bought myself a bacon roll and a coffee and sat at an outside table to have breakfast. I'd just finished my roll and was ambling back through the town with my coffee when I heard a noise that sent a chill down my back; a wail that was far too familiar for my liking. It sounded like it was fairly far away but then I heard it again and it was definitely getting closer. I cursed in Latin and set off at a run towards my hideout.

Ever since I'd set fire to that monster donut shop 2 years ago, hydras kept appearing to challenge me. At least I could kill them. Y'know the myth of how Hercules killed the hydra? Chopping off its heads and burning the stumps before they could regrow right? Well I used the same method, except I didn't need a burning torch to do it. See, I got some powers from my dad. He was a son of Hephaestus and could produce fire and so can I. So I just lop off the heads and blast them with fire. Except for the fact that today I had, stupidly, left my sword back at my camp.

I was just leaving the town and starting to think I might make it when I heard the wail again, only this time it came from 20 meters behind me. I turned to see a fully grown hydra sniffing the air. Their eyesight is terrible so they rely entirely on sound and smell. I stood completely still hoping against hope that it wouldn't sense me. It began to lumber to the left still sniffing. As soon as it was out of sight behind the trees I took off running flat out for my camp. I could take it but I needed my sword.

An outraged wail behind me told me that it had heard me. I glanced back to see it slowly gaining. I wove in and out of the trees. I'd fought enough hydras to know that they aren't very good at going round things like that. Also because it was following my smell it would basically follow exactly where I had gone. Fighting through the trees would slow it down. I raced on.

My plan for losing it was working until I burst out into the clearing. Now, when I say clearing you probably think of a circle but this clearing was a long oval. I would've gone through the trees but I figured I could take the much quicker route straight across the clearing. That was my mistake.

I was half way across the clearing when a spray of acid shot past me, missing by about a centimeter. I sped up and glanced back to see the hydra gaining.

I could see my hideout ahead. I ran straight up the hill, shooting a fireball at the brambles on the way. I dived through the hole and jumped straight down from the ledge. I grabbed my sword from where it leant against the wall and turned just as the opposite wall of my cave melted under a torrent of acid.

'You know, it would have been polite for you to use to door.' I said before launching myself at the monster, sword in one hand, the other blazing.

I took off two of its heads on the first swing and quickly placed my other hand against the stumps. The wounds sealed over under the heat and the hydra wailed. It had probably thought I was going to be an easy breakfast and was learning the hard way that that was not going to happen. I swung again and managed to take off another head but before I could burn the neck, yet another head clubbed me off my feet. I hit the dirt and my sword skittered away. I looked up to see two new heads grow on the hydra's neck. Two very angry heads.

Just as the monster was preparing to spit acid directly at me, it suddenly flew sideways. I sat up in shock and saw a large pale brown wolf biting off one of its newly grown heads. I quickly sprang up and shot a blast of fire to close the wound. Pretty soon all the heads were gone and the necks had been sealed. For a moment the body trampled around with 7 bloody necks waving about, and then it exploded. The wolf moved towards me but I leveled my sword at it. It may have saved my life but I'd learnt that I couldn't trust anything. Then I heard the wolf speak in my mind.

_Tina. My name is Lovell. Come with me. You need to come to Lupa. She will train you for camp. You will be safe. _

I stared at the wolf. Lupa? My dad had said I might get taken to someone called Lupa. That was years ago but I could still remember it clearly.

_Tina you must come quickly. Climb on my back. We must run. _

I hesitated but I knew I had to go. My dad had said they wouldn't take no for an answer. I reached into the ruin of my 'house' and grabbed my rucksack. Then I climbed aboard the wolf express.


	6. Chapter 6 - Tina

Hey guys! Sorry I haven't posted to this story in a while but I've been working on another story, also based on PJ. Its a short story of Percy's mom's wedding day, please check it out. Anyway here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy :)

* * *

**Chapter 6 – Tina**

_Tina, wake up _I heard the voice break through the murkiness of unconsciousness, dragging me back to reality. I didn't want to wake up, I hadn't realized how tired I was and this dreamless sleep was bliss. Reluctantly I opened my eyes, then suddenly jerked backwards. Well, can you blame me? Waking up with a wolf a centimeter in front of you is slightly scary. I sat up and realized that Lovell had put me down on the floor of an old courtyard, surrounded by old walls that looked charred and badly damaged. _We are here. Lupa is waiting inside. She wanted me to find out how much you knew already._ He sat down in front of me, looking expectant.

I sat up and crossed my legs. 'Um… My…my dad was a son of Hephaestus and my mother was a daughter of Bacchus…' It was really disturbing that Lovell had completely frozen, waiting like a dog when it knows you're the one who is going to feed it. 'My mum died on the day I was born. Monsters came to attack me and she tried to run away with me but they caught her. My dad arrived in time to save me but they… they killed my mom. Dad named me Christina, after her.' I felt the familiar dull ache in my heart I always got when I thought about my mother.

After a moment Lovell said _What about your dad? _He sounded as though he didn't want to push it but had to ask.

'He tried to keep my life as normal as possible. He told me about the gods and everything but sent me to school and we lived in normal flats. I mean we had to move around a lot but he always tried to make sure I was happy. Well, until…' I hesitated but something made me trust Lovell, 'when I was 10 he… he disappeared. I don't know where he went. I was sent to an orphanage but I ran away. I've lived on the streets since then.' I stared down at the dusty floor, remembering the terror of the day when I'd come home from school to an empty flat. I hadn't heard Lovell get up but he was suddenly right next to me. He rubbed his head against my cheek, wiping away the tear that had been there.

He stayed like that for a minute, resting his head against me. Finally he said _We must go. Lupa is waiting. Are you ready to see her?_

'Yeah' I took a deep breath and stood. Lovell walked at my side and guided me towards the archway at the far end of the courtyard. We entered what looked like a cross between a castle ruin and the remains of a burnt out mansion. I stopped and gasped when I saw what was waiting inside. When I'd seen Lovell I'd thought he was a large wolf but the wolf now sitting in front of me was enormous. I mean she made Lovell look a new born cub. I could immediately tell that she was in charge. Not just because of her size, she radiated an aura of power. I glanced sideways at Lovell who pointedly lowered his head in a gesture of servility. I bowed to the wolf who I guessed must be Lupa.

_Tina _she said nodding her head slightly. I straightened up and stood awkwardly as she surveyed me critically.

The room we were in was large with only half of the roof still intact. In the centre of the room was something that looked like a swimming pool. It had been half covered with planks of wood and I could see through the gaps that it was full of rubble. I had no clue what it had been but it made me nervous to look at.

Lupa finally looked away from me. _Lovell report_ she said.

_Yes Lupa, _he said _She was just outside of Silverstone, like Bacchus said. She was under attack when I arrived, a fully grown hydra. We beat it just about and – _

'He saved me.' I don't know what had made me say that but I didn't like how Lovell was under exaggerating the fight with the hydra. Lupa stared at me and I swallowed. 'It was about to kill me. If he'd arrived a moment later it would have done.' Lupa looked at me for a minute more then turned back to Lovell as though I hadn't spoken.

_What happened next?_

Lovell glanced sideways at me before continuing: _I persuaded her to come with me. She got on my back and I ran back here as fast as I could._

_Any attacks?_

_No, none. I sensed something closing on us towards the end but then I passed the boundaries and it retreated._

Lupa nodded her head again then asked _And her powers? Can she really…_

_Yes. And she has the spear. I could sense it._

_What about the Greeks? Does she know about them?_

'How about you ask me?' I burst out. 'Yes I can produce fire, I have no spear and yes I know about the Greeks!'

Lupa looked at me and my sudden surge of anger faded into fear. Just when I was certain she was about to tear me to pieces, she began to chuckle. _She is definitely Chrissie's daughter. Lovell take her to the tower. Find out how much she knows and explain anything she doesn't. I must contact Chiron. He should know that Leo's daughter has been found at last._

I didn't like that. The way she said '_take her to the tower_' sounded like it was from an English historical drama or something. Lovell bowed to Lupa once more then headed for the archway on the opposite wall. I bowed quickly to Lupa and hurried after him.

We entered another courtyard, this one long and rectangular with a sinister looking tower rising at the other end. I followed the pale brown wolf over to a doorway and then up the stairs. It was strange to watch a wolf climbing stairs but over the past 5 years I'd got plenty used to strange. We stopped at the first floor and Lovell led me into a large room with a window looking out over the courtyard below. A chair sat in the middle of the room and he directed me to it. I sat down and he sat in front of me.

_Sorry about Lupa. _He said apologetically _She's just a little wary of you. Because, you know, you're half Greek and all…_

'Yeah well…'

_How much do you know about the Greeks?_

Just as I was about to reply I heard an explosion outside. The door crashed open and another wolf bounded in.

_Lovell, we're under attack! Lupa says you have to take her to camp right now. It's too dangerous here. The monsters are – _

An arrow suddenly zipped through the old broken window and landed in the neck of the wolf. He collapsed sideways and Lovell jumped forwards to help, but the wolf disintegrated before he could get there. For a moment we both just stood there staring at the pile of ashes in front of us. Then Lovell whipped around to me

_Get on my back. Now!_

This time I had no argument. I leapt on and Lovell ran out the door and down the stairs. I didn't know what was attacking the wolves but I was fairly sure they were there because of me and if that was true I wasn't going to put the wolves in danger. Lovell burst out of the ruin and plunged into the forest.

* * *

I'll try to post the next chapter soon which will introduce you to Marcus, Hazel and Franks son. Hope you enjoy and please keep posting comments, thank you :)


	7. Chapter 7 - Marcus

Hey guys :) I've had some very positive reviews for this telling me to continue so here's the next chapter. It's from the POV of Marcus, the son of Frank and Hazel. Enjoy :)

* * *

**Chapter 7 – Marcus**

'Fifth cohort, forward!' I yelled over the clanking of the second and third cohorts ahead of us. I ran forwards and jumped, feeling the familiar energy rush through my veins. Next thing I knew I was soaring 20 meters above the ground as an eagle. I scanned the fortress that the first and fourth cohorts had built for this game. It was a good structure, well designed. I guessed their banners would be in the centre of the construction. I dived down and returned to human form in time to hit the ground running. I raised my sword and yelled a battle cry. I could see that the doors were going to be a problem. They were solid oak with metal braces across them but I'd already anticipated this. I turned to nod at Louis who was riding Hannibal for this game. He urged Hannibal forward and I ran to get alongside him.

I turned myself into an elephant just in time to crash into the doors along with Hannibal. The doors smashed apart and I changed into a bear as the defenders ran to meet us. I knocked aside the first few with a great sweep of my arm. I charged through the rest returning to human form as soon as I was through. I raced off down the corridor ahead, followed by Leanne, Ben and Sam. We had decided that we would leave the rest of the three cohorts to spread out around the fortress and attract as many defenders as possible while us four led a stealth mission to get the banners. We crept through the corridors heading for the centre.

We came to an intersection of corridors and were just discussing which way to go when we heard the trumpet sound outside. We looked at each other, worried and bewildered. The trumpet only sounded when either the game was won or the camp was under attack.

I looked at Ben 'Where's the quickest way out?'

Ben closed his eyes for a moment in concentration. Ben was the son of Janus, the god of doors and choices. This meant that he was very good at sensing exits and entrances. 'This way' he said and set off down the left passage way. We ran after him and soon found ourselves on the battlements. There was no way down. We all turned to Ben. 'Sorry, I can't tell where the exit will lead.'

'Um guys… you should see this…' said Leanne. She was standing at the battlements staring out in horror. I ran over to stand by her and my mouth fell open. Over my years of training I'd fought some very big monsters but none as big as the one that was now tramping towards camp. It looked like a giant snake wearing armor. 'What's that in front of it?' asked Leanne.

I looked closer and saw… something running in front of the monster. I tensed and suddenly I was in eagle form. I jumped up into the air and scrutinized the scene from about 70 feet. My eyes focused on the thing running from the monster.

'What is it?' asked my aunt as soon as I had landed and returned to human form. Oh, yeah, Leanne is my aunt. She's a 15 year-old daughter of Mars, my granddad. Don't worry if you're confused, I don't understand the godly relationships I shared with all half-bloods and I'd been living with them all my life.

'It's one of Lupa's wolves. It has a rider. Hop on quickly.' I transformed myself into a dragon, only just fitting on the battlements. They quickly climbed on and I launched myself off the battlements. I landed beside the other campers who had grouped at the edge of the field of Mars. None of them blinked an eye as Leanne, Ben and Sam jumped off and I changed back. I ran up next to Philippa, one of our praetors.

'What is that thing? And who's that riding the wolf?'

'It's an Aethiopian Drakon. But that's not the thing I'm interested in.' She was squinting at the wolf that was running towards us at top speed. Her pegasus, Scipio, scraped his foot nervously.

'So, what do we do?'

I could practically hear the cogs turning in her brain. 'We can't take the Drakon but the wolf can't outrun it for much longer.' She was muttering, talking more to herself then to me. Finally she made a decision. 'Get Leanne, Sam and Adrianna, turn dragon and give them a ride. Follow me. Tell Sam and Adrianna to bring their bows. We need to distract the Drakon and give Lovell more time to reach the boundaries.' She swung herself onto Scipio's back then turned back to me as though something had just occurred to her. 'Oh, and you'd better send someone to tell Terminus what's happening.' With that she took off and circled above the gathered Romans.

In less than 2 minutes I had joined her in the air with Sam, Adrianna and Leanne sitting on my back. Adrianna and Sam (the twin children of Apollo) already had their bow and arrows ready. We followed Scipio as she directed him towards the wolf and its rider. Oh, and the Drakon.

'Adrianna, Sam, fire a few shots at it. Just make it slow down a little so Lovell has a chance to get into camp. Marcus maybe blow some fire, distract it. If that doesn't work then Leanne can jump down onto it and distract. But be careful. I'm not sacrificing one camper for another. I'll escort them in and make sure Terminus doesn't hold them up. Good luck.'

'You too' yelled Leanne over the wind. I would've said it but when I was in dragon form I couldn't talk very well without burning the person I was talking to. I figured I wouldn't be very popular if I turned our praetor to ashes. Scipio dived down to land beside the wolf and I surged forwards. I heard Leanne yell 'Now!' and arrows zipped past my head. Apollo's kids had flawless aim and every arrow managed to find a chink in the armor and the Drakon roared but he didn't slow down. I swooped down lower and blasted him in the face with a fireball. One of the twins managed to lodge an arrow in the Drakon's right eye. That slowed him down. However he now focused his other eye on us with a look of pure hatred. It opened its mouth and I figured it was about to lunge at us. Instead I saw, as though in slow motion, green liquid arc out of its throat, directed at me. I only just managed to dive low enough to avoid it and even so I felt a drop scorch my tail. I roared, plummeting towards the ground, momentarily out of control. Suddenly the monster lunged at me. One of its teeth just caught the edge of my wing and pain shot through my body.

Next thing I knew I was falling through the air in human form, my three friends around me. My arm was bleeding and I felt poison course through my veins. We weren't going to survive the fall. We were too high up. We were going to die.

* * *

Sorry for the cliff-hanger. I'll upload the next chapter asap. Please keep reviewing as I love reading your ideas and guesses. Upload soon :)


	8. Chapter 8 - Marcus

Hey guys, here's the next chapter from Marcus. Enjoy :)

* * *

**Chapter 8 – Marcus**

Somehow the thought of my own death didn't scare me. I seemed to be falling in slow motion, the ground creeping up towards us. We had been knocked sideways by the Drakon's last attack so at least we weren't going to land in his mouth. Then I heard a scream and saw Adrianna falling near me. Suddenly I realized even if I was going to die I couldn't let my friends die with me. I scraped together the last of my strength and forced the energy to course through my veins. With a stupendous effort I managed to turn into a dragon and turn my fall into a diagonal descent. I flew under Adrianna to catch her then swerved sideways to get Sam and Leanne. They landed on my back and I used my last reserves to pull up a little before we crashed into the earth. We ploughed a long trench that just got us past the boundary line. The last thing I remember was shrinking back to normal size and seeing friends tumble safely to the ground and get to their feet. At least they're safe I thought. I saw a red blaze at the edge of my fading vision and heard a faint roar. Then I blacked out.

'…was a hard fall but he'll make it.'

'And the poison?'

'I extracted it and put balm on the wound. He'll have to wear a sling but it will heal quick enough.'

I slowly returned to consciousness and heard Adrianna and Philippa's voices a little way off. I tried opening my eyelids which felt heavier than normal. They slower opened and I saw the ceiling of the infirmary. Unfortunately, I'd been there so many times I knew exactly what the ceiling looked like.

'Philippa he's coming round!' I heard Sam's voice just to my left and suddenly his head appeared above me. I heard footsteps and just managed to turn my head enough to see Philippa and Adrianna hurrying over.

'I…I fell…the…Drakon…' I managed to mumble. My voice was croaky and my throat felt dry.

'Don't worry Marcus it's gone. It left as soon as Lovell crossed the boundary line. Here have some nectar.' Adrianna held a glass in front of me and placed a straw between my lips. I drank greedily and felt the familiar warmth flood through me along with the taste of a fresh cinnamon bun. In less than 30 seconds I had drained the glass.

'What happened?' I asked when I'd finished and sat up in bed.

'You saved us.' Sam said appreciatively. 'Oh, you mean after that? Well we brought you here and Adrianna got the poison out of your system while I prepared a salve for it then she applied it and was just telling Philippa about it when you woke up. Then you asked what had happened and I told you and – `

'Yeah, yeah I know. I mean what happened about the wolf and its rider?'

'Oh, that, well – '

'Hey Sam how about you go check on Leanne?' said Adrianna in a persuasive voice. Even though they were both 14 she always seemed like the older one.

'Ok then!' said Sam and hurried out the room. He'd had a crush on Leanne forever and took any chance to see her.

Adrianna rolled her eyes but I asked quickly 'What's wrong with Leanne?'

'She's fine; she just broke her wrist in the fall. She doesn't blame you and neither do we.' She added quickly when she saw my face. 'You were incredible. We all survived. Anyway you asked about Tina.'

'Tina?' I assumed that this must be the new camper as there was no Tina already at camp.

'Yeah, Lovell got her over the boundary line. She's talking to Justin now.' Justin was our other Praetor. He was a great leader and had taken the role when I had declined it. I was offered it after our previous praetor died during a quest. They tried to make me be praetor as I had been at camp all my life but I didn't want to be in charge. So they had offered it to Justin, my best friend.

'Anyway,' said Adrianna, bringing me out of thoughts. She lowered her voice and continued, 'apparently she can produce fire.' I stared at her, thinking she must be kidding, 'I didn't see it 'cause I was checking you were alright but the other campers swear they saw her throw a fireball at the Drakon and it backed off.'

Philippa came striding over just then and Adrianna quickly stood up and looked vaguely guilty. I guess she knew Philippa wouldn't be happy about her gossiping.

'Marcus, are you OK?'

'Yeah I feel just fine.'

'Good, then you can make it to evening muster. It's in half an hour. I have a feeling it's going to be…interesting.' She walked out of the room and I was left with a sinking feeling that 'interesting' was not the word she meant.

Half an hour later I was sitting at the end of a line of soldiers trying to look in charge, which was hard to when you're hunched in a wheelchair and only half the height of everyone else. I could see Donovan, the centurion for the fourth cohort smirking at me as he strutted up and down his soldiers' ranks. I turned my back on him and wheeled myself to the other end of the line. Sadly I had had a lot of practice in a wheelchair. I parked myself at the end of the line and joined them in a salute as Philippa and Justin came into sight at the end of the courtyard, escorted by Aurum and Argentum, their metal dogs. The golden eagle was raised and we all shouted 'Ave!'

I saw a girl, around my age maybe a little younger, appear behind them. She had brown hair pulled back in a messy ponytail and tanned skin as though she had spent a lot of time outside. Her eyes swept the ranks of Romans and her hands tapped against her leg and the tool belt that was slung around her waist. She was wearing clean jeans and a Camp Jupiter t-shirt that I guessed she had been given on arrival.

'Romans,' Justin's voice rang out and my eyes immediately snapped to him. He had a way of always getting people's attention whenever he wanted it. His voice was loud and impossible to ignore. He was a son of Mercury but looked more like a son of either Vulcan or Mars. He was very muscular and almost all the girls at camp who were older than 17 had gigantic crushes on him. He had been 5 when I had been born in the city and, as the 2 youngest legionnaires we had become good friends over the years. He was now 21 and, much to the horror of half the girls at camp, had struck up a relationship with Philippa.

'On the Fields of Mars this afternoon you witnessed the arrival of a new camper but before we introduce her to you I would like to thank the brave heroes who helped get her across the Pomerian line in safety. Thank you to Leanne, Sam and Adrianna who assisted in intercepting the Drakon outside the boundary line. But the biggest thank you must go to Marcus Zhang who saved them all.' Justin led a round of applause and I heard Sam cheer loudly.

When the applause had died down Philippa stepped forwards and said 'Now I would like to introduce Tina. She was delivered here this afternoon in the manner we have just discussed.' Tina nodded to the campers and fidgeted with something she had taken from her tool belt. 'Will a camper stand for her?' There was complete silence and I realized that everyone was too scared to step forwards. They'd witnessed her arrival and anyone with two brain cells had realized that someone who was powerful enough to attract a Drakon was going to be dangerous. After a moment I wheeled myself forwards.

'I will stand for her.' I said, then added, ', or at least, I will sit for her.' I heard a ripple of laughter from the fifth cohort gathered behind me and I saw a smile flit across Tina's face.

Philippa nodded as though she approved and said 'Ok, Campers dismissed. Dinner is in half an hour.'

The campers dispersed and my new protégé moved towards me.

'Hey,' she said, 'thanks, for, y'know, saving my life. And standing, I mean sitting, for me.' She smiled at me.

'Come on then Tina, let me give you the tour.'

* * *

Hope you enjoyed that :) the next chapter is back to Carrie's PoV again. Please keep reviewing and please check out my other story: The Wedding from Hades', also based on PJ. :) Post next chapter soon


	9. Chapter 9 - Carrie

Hey guys :) Here's the next chapter, from Carrie's PoV again

* * *

Chapter 9 – Carrie

One thing I can say with certainty: it was the most interesting birthday I'd ever had. I attended breakfast along with the Aphrodite cabin. The head counsellor for my new cabin was a girl named Jasmine. She was one of the loveliest people I'd ever met. The night before, she had taken me to a room in the Big House and very gently explained everything to me. About the gods being real, about how camp was the only place safe for us, how Chiron was the same centaur from the ancient stories and how my life had now changed forever. She sat with me and answered all of my questions. There was one question I didn't put to her though. I'd lived with my granddad all my life, my mother's dad. But if my mom was a Greek goddess then… who was Tristan?

It was well past midnight by the time we had finished talking. She took me back to the Aphrodite cabin and made sure I had everything I needed. I'd woken up this morning and glanced in the nearest mirror. My hair and make-up had still been immaculate, my hairclip sitting in my bun like a little bird in a nest. I had put on some jeans and an orange t-shirt Jasmine had given me. I had just been following the other children of Aphrodite to breakfast when the boy, Luke, had appeared out of the woods with a giant dog.

After that drama had been sorted and we'd had breakfast I accompanied the others from my cabin to pegasus riding lessons. I had ridden Shadow again and she seemed happy to see me, nuzzling her head against my shoulder. I flew higher and faster than any of the others but when I landed my hairdo was still perfect. We had lunch in the main pavilion again and then headed to our next activity.

'We've got archery now.' said Nicole, another girl from my cabin. She walked beside me in companionable silence as we crossed from the pavilion towards the archery range. I'd never done archery before and was a little nervous of trying it.

When we arrived at the range Jasmine tried to find me a bow but none felt quite right in my hand. I figured this was a sign that I was going to be rubbish but Jasmine reassured me that it was fine. I watched the rest of the cabin taking their turns at the targets and after 15 minutes or so, Nicole beckoned me over.

'Come on, have a go!' she encouraged. I walked over and hesitantly took my stance at the shooting line. I took an arrow and placed in on the bow string. I glanced at Nicole and she nodded. I was doing it right. I raised the bow and took a deep breath. I aimed at the red circle in the middle of the target and pulled the string back as far as I could. Suddenly I felt confident. I released the string and the arrow flew. Time seemed to slow down as I watched the arrow fly across the arena. _Thunk!_ The arrow thudded into the target, not just hitting the red circle but slamming straight into the black dot that indicated the center of the target.

There was a moment of silence. Finally Jasmine gave a great whoop and led a round of applause. I stood still, a little stunned as the campers clapped and patted me on the back.

'Um…Carmen?' I heard a voice from behind me and turned to see Luke pushing his way through the crowd. He glanced at the target and raised his eyebrow. 'Good shot.'

'Thanks' I said.

'Chiron told me to come get you. He wants to talk to you. Don't worry,' he said, seeing my expression, 'You're not in trouble or anything.'

'Oh, ok' I gave the bow back to Nicole and followed Luke out of the arena.

'So, Carmen right?' he said glancing sideways at me as we passed the sword fighting arena.

'Carrie'

He nodded and continued walking for a moment in silence. 'So…you like camp?'

'Yeah, well it's…kind of a lot to take in…' I stopped and stared off to the right, 'Um… is that climbing wall spewing...lava?'

'Oh…yeah' He seemed completely unsurprised by it but sounded as though he knew what I was going through.

We continued walking side by side. 'How long have you been here then?' I asked

'Two weeks yesterday. Coming to get you was my first quest.' He said then glanced at me and rushed on to say 'not that you're, y'know, a quest treasure or anything. I mean –' He broke off as I failed to suppress a laugh. He broke into an embarrassed grin himself.

'So,' I said, 'who's your godly parent?' I saw him tense and furrow his brow. 'Sorry I was just wondering…'

'No its fine it's just…complicated.' He looked at me and I got the feeling he was trying to guess what my reaction would be to what he was about to say. 'I don't have a parent who is a god or goddess.' He took a deep breath before continuing, 'my mom was a daughter if Athena and my dad was a son of Poseidon.'

'Oh…I didn't know the children of demigods were classed as demigods too. Do they have powers?'

'Most don't, or at least aren't very powerful. I'm an anomaly. Chiron says it's because both my parents were really powerful or something.' He looked at me curiously. 'Does that not make you think I'm weird or something?'

'No, why should it?' I asked, confused.

'I don't know but everyone else thought it was…'

'To be honest, you're one of the least weird things I've seen over the last 24 hours.' I said

He smiled again and looked as though he was about to say something but just then Chiron appeared on the porch in front of us. It was the first chance I'd had to see him up close in daylight.

'Carrie,' he said in the same tone he had used last night when he had announced my claiming. It was calm and controlled but buried within it was an uncertainty, almost wariness. But that was impossible, I mean, how could a centaur that was thousands of years old be wary of me? 'You must come inside. Both of you.' he added as Luke went to turn away. Luke looked a little mystified but followed me and the centaur up the stairs and into the house.

Chiron directed me to a seat in a room that was like a living room but with a large stuffed leopard's head on one wall and another taken up completely by a collage of photos. I was just about to take a seat by the fireplace when the leopard's head that hung above it turned towards me and growled. I leapt backwards, crashing into Luke on the way. We both tumbled backwards, landing on the floor at Chiron's feet.

'Sorry!' I said, scrambling to my feet and pulling Luke up after me. He didn't seem to mind and just grinned like he was suppressing laughter. I turned back to stare at the leopard's head which was now making a noise somewhere between a growl and a hiss.

'Now Seymor,' scolded Chiron, 'what have we said about frightening new campers?'

The noise the leopard had been making, which I now realized must have been a laugh, turned to a whine. The leopard then went silent and I got the feeling that it was sulking.

Chiron, who was having to bend his head now we were inside, slowly backed into a corner where a box on wheels sat. He put his back legs into it and carefully climbed in. Although it looked as though he was far too big to fit, he squashed himself in. As soon as he was in, the front of the box closed up and I saw a pair of fake legs, covered in a blanket, on the front. My mouth fell open as he wheeled himself forward in what now looked like a regular wheelchair.

'Well now Carrie, I think it's about time we heard your story, all the way through'

* * *

I'm actually going to post the next chapter right now as I wrote them together and figure I might as well publish them together as well.


	10. Chapter 10 - Carrie

And here it is. This is where Carrie and Luke hear the prophecy for the first time. Enjoy :)

* * *

Chapter 10 – Carrie

So I told them. Everything. How I'd grown up under Tristan's care, how I'd always heard stories from him about my mom. I told them about the one time I'd brought my dad up and how Tristan had reacted. The more I talked the more I remembered all the weird stuff that had happened. Once when I was 6 a man had followed me home from school. I'd ran as fast as I could but he had kept up, staying just a meter or so behind me. When I'd got home Tristan had called the police but the man vanished before they arrived. He had said that it must have been a fan or something. He wouldn't believe me when I said that the man had had yellow cat's eyes and whiskers. And there was the time my art teacher had sprouted antlers. He'd ran around on all fours with giant reindeer antlers, tipping tables and wrecking the room. I'd been there to collect something at the time and he'd charged me. When I ran out the room and told another teacher, they wouldn't believe me either. My art teacher had disappeared the next day and no one ever saw him again. Then there had been the time I'd got a letter through the post that put me into a deep sleep for two days. The police said that they found evidence of a knockout gas concealed in the empty envelope. But the sleep had brought with it nightmares. My voice broke when I tried describing them.

'What? What was it child?' asked Chiron urgently, as though his life depended upon the answer.

'I…' I swallowed before forcing myself to continue, 'I would see a hooded figure. He…he was standing in the middle of a green fire and…I…I was half blinded by the smoke. He would point at me and I'd feel all my energy leave me…and then he would laugh and say…he would say '_A … A heart must choose to win the fight'…_' I stopped talking. I stared into the fireplace, at the flickering embers. No one spoke.

Eventually Chiron spoke hesitantly 'You speak as though you have had this dream more than once?'

I nodded

'And how old were you?'

'Seven, it was on my seventh birthday. Nine years ago today.' I whispered

There was a moments silence then Luke spoke for the first time in a while. 'Nine years ago _today_? Is… is today your birthday then?' I nodded 'Oh, well, happy birthday…' I gave him a small smile but kept my eyes on the fire.

Just then I heard the door open behind me and a female voice say 'Chiron? I got your message…'

I turned and saw a woman who looked to be in her early twenties. She was wearing jeans that were covered in felt tip marks and an old green shirt. She had green eyes and bushy ginger hair, tied back in a hasty ponytail. For a moment she stood there, one hand still resting on the door handle, relaxed. Then her eyes rested on me and she stiffened. Suddenly she hunched forwards as though she had been punched in the stomach. I started forwards but Chiron held a hand out to stop me. He looked worried but not in any hurry to help the woman.

She stood up abruptly and I gasped. Her eyes were glowing bright green and as she opened her mouth green smoke flowed out. She spoke in a rasping voice.

_The seven demigods won but failed_

_Gaea still remains unjailed_

_Four new heroes must now arise_

_Control the earth, sea, fire and skies_

_Two sides they must reunite_

_A heart must choose to win the fight_

_Earth or sea shall win the war_

_And finally close Gaea's jail door_

I felt darkness growing around me as the green smoke filled my vision. I saw the ground twist up towards me and I plunged into a different place.

I was standing in a cave that smelled like a smelly sock that had been buried a long time ago and only just dug up. In the center of the cavern was a horribly familiar figure, standing in the middle of a blazing green fire. A little way off to my right stood Luke, looking as though he had just woken from a trance. I could see two other figures standing on the far side of the fire but the smoke obscured them. I stared in horror at the hooded figure standing in front of us. It was the creature from my nightmares, literally. I could hear the words of the woman still ringing around the room and the man began to laugh, the same laugh that had haunted my dreams for nine years.

'You are no challenge for me, let alone my mother.' His voice was deep and seemed to reverberate through the earth surrounding us. I saw Luke's hand creep to his pocket but I was completely frozen in fear. The hooded figure had turned to me and the thing was staring at me. I still couldn't see his face but I could feel its eyes fixed on me and could see a green glow coming from under his hood. He began to raise his arm and I tensed. I knew what was going to happen. I'd felt my energy leave me before in dreams, but what would happen in real life?

My breathe caught in my throat and just as the green smoke began to stream from his finger towards me, the figure suddenly fell on his face as though pushed. The cave disappeared and I suddenly found myself lying on the floor at the wheels of Chiron's chair. I saw Luke and the woman both beginning to stir. I sat up and blinked to clear my vision. Luke pulled himself up on the chair next to him and stared over at me. He was clutching a pen and a baseball cap. Before I could ask him what had just happened, I heard a gasp and we both turned to see the ginger haired woman sit up. Chiron wheeled himself over to her and helped her lean against the wall for support.

'I…' She looked a little bemused and I figured that she was about to ask what had happened but she just looked at me apologetically, 'sorry! I hope I didn't scare you too much. Chiron, what did I say.'

'You repeated the prophecy from last year and they…collapsed.' Chiron spoke in a low, serious voice. Luke came over to me and held out a hand. He pulled me to my feet and I turned back to face Chiron and the woman. I saw the two of them staring at us, their faces full of trepidation. What the hell was going on?

* * *

Hope you liked that :) Please keep reviewing etc. I'll post the next one soon


	11. Chapter 11 - Luke

Hey guys :) sorry I haven't uploaded in a while, been having internet problems. Anyways here is the next chapter. Luke's PoV. Enjoy :)

* * *

**Chapter 11 – Luke**

I was freaking out. It had taken pretty much all my courage to attack that creature in the cave. I'd slipped Riptide and my mother's hat out of my pocket, put on the hat and wacked the thing in the back of the head with the flat of my blade.

My mom's hat worked as well as my dad had said. Earlier that morning, after I had explained to Chiron about the arrival of Mrs O'Leary, I'd also told him about what my dad had said about it. He had taken me to his office and taken what looked like a normal Yankees baseball cap out of one of the drawers. He'd handed it to me and said 'This was your mothers. She was given it by Athena, your grandmother. It will make you invisible when you wear it.' Even though both he and my dad had warned me, it had been a very disturbing feeling to not see yourself. Honestly you don't realize how much you are aware of your nose until you can't see it.

I had no clue what the vision thing in the cave was, or what the thing Rachel said meant. I guess it's because I'm a descendant of the goddess of wisdom, but I really don't like not knowing stuff, so when Carrie said: 'What just happened, what was that?' I was as eager as her to get an answer.

Chiron cleared his throat 'I'm sorry Carrie. I don't believe you've met Rachel. She is the Oracle of Delphi and occasionally tells us prophecies.' Carrie still looked completely confused but nodded to Rachel.

'That was a prophecy?' I asked, slightly in awe. I'd been told that Rachel sometimes pronounced prophecies but few of the campers had ever heard one and those who had, had heard them a long time ago.

'But that cave thing… does something like that happen to everyone who hears a prophecy?' I asked.

Chiron and Rachel glanced at each other 'What cave thing?' said Rachel, frowning.

'It was my…my dream I told you about…that figure again but…it fell…I don't know what happened - '

'That was me' I said raising my hand.

Carrie turned to me 'That was you? What did you do?' she stared at me with large blue eyes. She was staring at me so intently I found myself blushing.

'I just whacked it with the flat of my sword.' I said, shrugging. I saw a frown appear on her face and quickly added. 'My pen is really a sword.' I brought out Riptide and uncapped it. She stared at it in shock.

To my surprise it was Rachel that spoke up, 'Its works kind of like your – '

'It's magic' interrupted Chiron. He glanced at Rachel and widened his eyes slightly as though to say _Don't say what you were about to say. _

'Works kind of like my what?' said Carrie

'Nothing,' said Rachel quickly, 'it doesn't matter.'

'Tell me please' said Carrie in a pleading voice and I too turned to Rachel, the plea was so desperate. Now I knew Rachel quite well by this point and I knew that she was extremely stubborn. Generally as soon as she'd told you one thing she would stick with it. That was why I was so surprised that she answered Carrie.

'Your hairclip' she said. Then she suddenly clapped her hand across her mouth. Her green eyes stared at Carrie then turned to Chiron as though he'd just been proved right.

He didn't look at Rachel but focused his attention on Carrie. She now looked even more confused. 'My hairclip? What are you talking about?' she looked between the two of them. She reached up and took the clip out of her hair. It was polished wood with diamonds zigzagging across it. She fixed her eyes on Chiron and gazed at him hopefully. 'Please tell me! I need to know! My granddad, or whoever Tristan is, gave it to me yesterday. He said it was from my mom. Did he mean Aphrodite or what? I don't know anything about any of this! Please just tell me!'

Chiron shook his head but said 'It's not a hairclip. It's a bow.' His eyes widened and he looked at Carrie with new interest.

'A bow? What…how is it a bow?' Carrie stared at the clip in her hand. Even frowning she was very beautiful. And the way both Chiron and Rachel had answered her questions despite looking like they didn't want to…there had been something in Carrie's voice and I had a feeling that they hadn't meant to say anything but had been made to by it. Chiron now seemed to come to a decision.

'Close your hand around it,' he instructed, miming the action with his own hand, 'and imagine a bow. Wish it to become one.'

Carrie stared at him for a moment then closed her hand around the hairclip. She gazed at it and I found myself looking at her eyes. They were deep blue with flecks of green and even purple in them. They were slightly narrowed in concentration, but suddenly they grew wide and she gasped. I looked down at the bow in her hand. It was polished wood like the clip had been and looked brand new. It had a translucent handle that I guessed must be diamond. Carrie's fingers fitted perfectly in the grooves. Rachel looked a little in awe of the weapon that had just grown into Carrie's hand but Chiron looked completely unsurprised.

Carrie stared, open mouthed, at the beautiful bow in her hand. Then she glanced over her right shoulder and I saw that a quiver of arrows had appeared on her back, made of the same polished wood as the clip, with golden tips. 'Where did that come from?' she asked. Carrie and I looked to Chiron for an answer and the old centaur sighed.

'It's complicated. Basically, the quiver is in storage on Olympus until you activate the bow. Then it appears on your back. It will always be full when it appears and will always appear on you so no one else can use the bow. Only arrows from that quiver can be used with Aephibos.' He pointed to the bow.

'Aeph... what?'

'_A-fee-boss_. It is the name your…_Aphrodite_ gave that bow when it was made. It's Ancient Greek for –`

'Beauty' murmured Carrie. She ran her hand down the bowstring. I suppressed a smile. It was the perfect name for a weapon belonging to Carrie.

'It was made from the wood of Aphrodite's sacred tree in the garden on Olympus.' He looked at me, waiting, and I thought hard to get the answer. I'd been reading about the God's sacred plants and animals just yesterday.

'A myrtle tree isn't it?' Chiron nodded to me and turned back to Carrie.

'The handle is solid diamond, although containing magic to make it light enough to carry. Aphrodite is not known for doing things by halves.' He surveyed Carrie with curiosity and something I couldn't decipher.

Just then I heard the conch shell outside and he turned to me.

'Luke, take Carrie down to dinner. I'll see you all down there. I need to have a few words with Rachel.'

* * *

Hope you liked that. I'll upload next chapter as soon as I can. Please keep reviewing :)


	12. Chapter 12 - Tina

Hey guys, here's the next chapter :) I've had loads of positive feedback and requests for more so here it is. In this chapter, I introduce a character from the HoO. I hope I did it ok. Please tell me what you think.

* * *

**Chapter 12 – Tina**

Up until I got knocked unconscious I was having a great time. Yesterday Marcus had shown me around the main camp area then escorted me to the dining hall. Apart from getting hit in the head by a flying pancake when I stood up at the wrong moment, it was a great night. I'd been taken to the fifth cohort by a girl named Leanne and had crashed on a bunk. I mean, it was a proper bed! I hadn't slept in a real bed for ages!

I woke up this morning and followed Leanne and the others down to breakfast. Half way there Marcus, now on crutches instead of in a wheelchair, caught up with me.

'Hey Tina, sleep well?'

'Yeah thanks, nice to see you standing for me now.' He grinned. He didn't seem to have any problem keeping up with me. 'So what damage did I cause you yesterday?' I asked gesturing to his crutches.

'Nothing actually broken but I used a lot of my strength up. I don't blame you by the way.'

We continued toward the dining hall and I looked around at the buildings we were passing. Marcus and I were walking at the back of the line of campers so when I suddenly stopped, the others didn't notice. Marcus halted beside me and followed my gaze. I stared at the temple to our right as the others drew further ahead of us.

I walked hesitantly up the path and entered the doorway surrounded by grape vines. The inside walls were covered with vines and leaves as well. There was an altar taking up the middle of the rectangular room. Upon it were goblets filled with deep red liquid which, from the smell, I took to be wine. I stared towards the back of the room and moved around the altar towards the statue on the back wall. It was a 15ft tall man in a toga carved out of wood. It was amazingly detailed and extremely lifelike. The statue's eyes seemed to follow me as I walked towards him. I heard Marcus's crutches on the floor behind me but I was transfixed, staring at the wooden depiction of my granddad.

'Is that your dad?' I heard Marcus behind me and turned to him.

'No, didn't Justin or Philippa tell you?' He shook his head, 'I don't have a godly parent. My dad was a son of Hephaestus and my mom was a daughter of Bacchus.' I gestured to the wooden figure in front of us.

Marcus looked like he was about to fall off his crutches. 'You...You're a legacy?'

'What's a legacy?' I asked. I had no idea why he was reacting like this.

'They're descendants of the gods, children or even grandchildren of demigods. Most aren't very powerful, although the legion can still train them up. Some are, well, like me and have all their parents' powers.'

'You're one? You're like me?' I was astonished. My dad had always told me that if I went to camp I would be the outsider because of my heritage, but here was someone just like me. 'Who are your godly grandparents then?'

Marcus looked just as shocked as me but said 'My dad's dad is Mars and my mom's dad is Pluto.' He looked intently at me for a moment. 'You said your dad was a son of Hephaestus... did you mean Vulcan?'

I shook my head 'No I mean... sorry Justin said I shouldn't tell anyone about this...'

'Oh, ok.' He looked disappointed but tried to shrug it off. 'So you wanna go get breakfast then? Preferably before the fauns decide to take our places.'

I nodded and followed him out of the temple and down to the dining pavilion. He took me to a table at the back where he introduced me to Sam and Adrianna, the other kids who'd helped yesterday. Leanne was also sitting there and smiled at me. They asked us where we'd been and Marcus quickly said 'Oh, y'know just showing her the way round and all.'

For breakfast I had my favourite: pancakes with lemon and sugar. Even though it made me think of last night's rather embarrassing, incident. The food just flew through the air to land on the plate of the person who'd asked for it. Leanne explained that there were wind spirits carrying it around and occasionally I thought I saw a face floating in the air. After breakfast I had a Latin lesson which I wasn't really looking forward to but actually found fairly easy. By the end of an hour's lesson with the girl Adrianna I could struggle through a sentence or so from the scroll she was showing me.

That was followed by my first sword fighting class. It was led by Marcus but he was still to unsteady on his feet to do the practical demonstrations. He talked me through the moves and did his best to show me and I guess I did alright. Many of them were moves I'd been using for years, without realising that they were actual technical sword fighting moves. By the end of the hour I was sweating a lot and more than ready for lunch.

After lunch he was just talking me through the daily routine of camp when I heard a flapping of wings behind me. I turned, expecting to see another one of the flying eagles I'd spotted several times, but what I saw instead was much stranger. It looked like a cross between a middle aged woman and a chicken.

She was pretty in a way. She looked like a woman who had aged very well though I could see grey hairs mixed with the red. The feathers on her red wings also had streaks of grey in them.

'Marcus, Marcus' she muttered as she approached. I wasn't sure if that was a greeting or what but Marcus took it as one.

'Hey Ella, you alright?'

'Yes, yes, you're not, crutches: mobility aids that transfer the weight from the legs to the upper body, used when injury has occurred. Big Drakon, yes, Marcus was a dragon and fought it. Fell though, long fall, owie.' She said all this very fast in one breath. Then she turned to me. 'You're new, Tina, yes Tina, you're another one of the four, yes, yes. Ella knows it, Rachel told Ella. Chrissie, Leo's daughter, you threw fire, Ella saw.'

'Tina this is Ella the harpy' said Marcus. He must have seen how confused I was because he added, 'She's um...quite a talker.'

'Philippa sent Ella, yes, yes. She's to be taken to stone man, Terminus, yes, Ella to go too. Terminus this way Tina,' with that the harpy fluttered off along the street. I stared after her completely bewildered. I looked at Marcus.

'C'mon we'd better go,' he said, 'Terminus doesn't like to be kept waiting. I'll explain it all later, I promise.'

* * *

Please keep reviewing. I'll upload again soon. :)


	13. Chapter 13 - Tina

Hey guys, here's the next chapter. Sorry if it is a bit repetitive. This is where Tina and Marcus get to hear the prophecy so sorry if it is really similar to one of the previous chapters. Anyway, hope you like it.

* * *

**Chapter 13 – Tina**

'...and your jeans should be exactly one inch above your ankles. You should clean that tool belt to, although it won't be allowed within the city, of course.' The statue had been going on and on at me for the last 15 minutes, telling me all the rules and regulations of Camp Jupiter. Ella was perched up a tree preening and Marcus had given up waiting on his crutches for Terminus to finish and was sitting down to my right. I was fiddling with the miniature spear my dad had given me and letting my mind wonder.

I was thinking about what Lovell had said, '_And she has the spear. I could sense it.' _My dad had given me the spear so long ago I couldn't actually remember getting it. It may sound strange, giving a little kid a spear but it was about the size of my pinky and wasn't even sharp. I remember playing with it when I was 5. I'd made a castle, with battlements and windows and everything, out of Lego. I'd also set up a working catapult system on the top battlement and had great fun shooting the spear across the room at a line of Lego men I'd made into an attacking army. I smiled at the memory of accidentally hitting the stray cat that was practically our pet when she walked into the room at the wrong moment. I'd hit her leg and she'd jumped back, hissing, only to land upon my advancing army. My dad had come in to find me sitting there crying and the cat hiding under the sofa hissing at me.

'I hope you are not finding this funny young lady,' barked Terminus. I hastily whipped the smile off my face and tried to look like I'd been paying attention. 'The matter of pebble alignment is of utmost importance. Now I repeat, will you hurry up and move that one a centimeter closer to me.'

I glanced down and saw a pebble at my feet. I glanced at Marcus like, _is he serious?_ Marcus just nodded and rolled his eyes. I moved the rock.

'Good, now could you move that one –'

'Thanks Terminus but we really should go now.' said Marcus, he hauled himself to his feet and Ella hopped down from her tree.

We headed off back down the hill towards the barracks in the valley. We were half way down the road when Ella suddenly screeched. Me and Marcus spun around and saw the harpy land and clamp her wings over her head. Marcus hurried forwards and reached out a hand towards her but she flinched away. She slowly stood up straight and I thought I saw a slight green glow in her eyes. Then she spoke, but her voice sounded forced somehow, as though something other than herself was making her speak:

_The seven demigods won but failed_

_Gaea still remains unjailed_

_Four new heroes must now arise_

_Control the earth, sea, fire and skies_

_Two sides they must reunite_

_A heart must choose to win the fight_

_Earth or sea shall win the war_

_And finally close Gaea's jail door_

I slumped to the ground and saw Marcus fall too. My vision dimmed and when I could see again I was in different place. The smell hit me first. It was awful like nothing I'd ever smelt before. I stared around at my surroundings as they slowly came into focus. I saw a figure in the middle of a cave, looking carefully at me. I was paralyzed with fear. Then it turned its attention to the left and I saw Marcus standing there, looking as confused as I felt. Green smoke was billowing around the room and seemed to emanate from the figure in front of us. Through the smoke I could just make out two other people standing there. The creature laughed as he surveyed us and the noise echoed around the room as though passing through the earth around us. It turned to look at the two people standing opposite us and I struggled to see them more clearly. I thought that the one nearer to me was a boy and the other a girl but I couldn't be sure. I tried to move but couldn't. I looked down and realized that the earth was sticking to my feet, holding me in place.

A voice suddenly boomed out, resonating through the cave; 'You are no challenge for me, let alone my mother.'

The monster (I figured it must be a monster, no human smelled that bad) laughed again and I saw it raise its arm to point at the figure I thought must be a girl. I saw the smoke swirl and build up behind him. As it gathered there, I got a proper look at the boy and girl standing opposite us. The boy looked to be around my age with dark hair, wearing an orange t-shirt and jeans. I guessed that the girl the monster was focusing on was about my age as well, although she looked older. She was stunning. I could see her bright blue eyes even across the cave. Her blonde hair was pulled up in an immaculate bun with a large wooden hairclip resting at its base.

As I watched I saw the boy take a baseball cap from his pocket and pull it on. As soon as the cap touched his head he disappeared from sight. I stared at the spot where he'd been standing for a minute in confusion, then turned to look at the girl. She seemed paralyzed, as I had been, her eyes wide and her fists clenched at the sides.

I tensed. Something was about to happen to her. I didn't know how I knew but I did. Suddenly, just when I was certain she would crumple, the figure lurched forwards and face planted into the dust. The cavern faded and I blacked out.

* * *

Hope you liked. Please keep reviewing, favouriting etc. I'll post again soon. :) Pixie


	14. Chapter 14 - Marcus

Heya guys :) I've had several really positive reviews and they really do help to motivate me so please keep sending them. Hope you like this chapter :)

* * *

**Chapter 14 – Marcus**

I was really starting to hate the sight of the infirmary ceiling. I sat up in the same bed I'd occupied just yesterday and saw Tina lying in the next one along. Her eyelids were just beginning to flutter. I looked around the room and saw Ella hunched at the end of my bed looking dejected.

'Ella…what happened?'

She looked up and fluttered her wings. 'Ella is sorry, sorry, sorry. Ella made Marcus and fire girl fall down. Sorry, sorry, sorry.'

I heard a groan come from my left and looked over to see Tina lift her head and look around blearily.

'You alright?' I said.

'Yeah, I…what was that?'

'Sorry, sorry, sorry fire girl, sorry.' muttered Ella over again. Tina sat up and rubbed her face, then turned to me.

'Did you see that too? That cave place?' I nodded and she looked relieved. 'At least it wasn't just me.'

Just then the door banged open, making us all jump, and Philippa and Justin ran in, followed by Adrianna.

'You're awake!'

'Yeah, just about. What happened?'

'I don't know. I was on my way to feed Hannibal when I found you two passed out on the path with Ella fluttering around you. I got you brought back here but I couldn't find anything wrong with you. Ella just kept saying 'Sorry, sorry, bad words, bad Ella, sorry.'

'She recited something,' said Tina, 'and I…we blacked out.' She looked confused. 'It was something about… I don't know…' She turned to me.

'It was a … a prophecy.' Philippa and Justin exchanged surprised glances, then turned to me for more detail. I took a deep breath. What Ella had said had completely rattled me but I didn't know why.

I recited the prophecy Ella had told us. There was a moments silence and our two praetors stood staring at me.

'The seven…' muttered Justin under his breath. Philippa glanced sideways at him, warningly. Tina looked completely bewildered, the same as I felt.

'The seven? What is that?' asked Tina.

'Who. Fire girl means who. Mom, dad. Greek, Roman. You two, same, different.'

'What?' I asked. I was one of the only people at camp who could, usually, figure out what she was saying but this time even I was stumped. Philippa and Justin however seemed to understand her this time. They both surveyed us grimly.

'I think it best if we speak of this later' said Philippa. 'You two need some rest. Stay here for tonight and we will discuss this tomorrow.'

She and Justin hurried out the room. Ella fluttered after them muttering apologies.

When they'd left, Tina turned to me. 'What, in the name of Bacchus, was that about?' I just shook my head.

'Have you ever heard those words before?'

'Never. Except…'

'What? Have you heard them before?'

'No, but I remember my dad saying something once about a group of seven.' She frowned as though trying to remember. 'He used to tell me stories and once I said one of them was great and he replied "Wait 'til you hear the story of the seven demigods. Our story was a truly incredible one" '

'He said our story?' She nodded. 'Didn't Ella just say something about mom, dad? Do you reckon that's what she meant?'

'Maybe…' she frowned in thought.

'Adrianna and Ella both mentioned something about …you and fire. Can you really produce it?' I said after a moment of silence.

Tina smiled and held out her hand. Fire flickered in her palm and flickered along her fingers. I tried to suppress a shudder. She closed her hand and the flames died. 'Let me guess, you don't like fire. Don't worry about it most people don't.'

'No, well yeah, I'm not that keen on it but it's just 'cause… I lost my dad to fire.'

'Oh, sorry…'

'It's Ok. I was really young. I don't even remember him. I've been at camp all my life.' I'd only known Tina for a day or two, but I felt I could trust her. 'My dad had died when I was less than a year old. I don't really know how but people always told me it was by fire. My mom disappeared a couple of months later. No one ever knew where she'd gone or why. At least, they never told me if they did.'

'I lost my parents too.' She said. I looked up at her. She was staring down at her hands as though still seeing the fire dance there. 'My mom died the same day I was born. My dad brought me up but he disappeared when I was ten. I don't know where he went either.'

We both sat for a moment in silence and I wondered if she was as glad as I was to talk about my parents to someone who understood.

Finally I decided to readdress the question I'd asked earlier. 'Back at Bacchus' temple, you said your granddad was Hephaestus. Did you mean he was…Greek?'

She glanced up at me, through her hair which was slipping out of its ponytail. Her eyes were deep brown and I could've sworn I saw a light dance in them as though they were reflecting an invisible fire. 'Justin said I couldn't talk about it…' she said carefully, 'but something tells me I can tell you…I should tell you…' She trailed off as though certain she sounded crazy, but I got what she meant. I had a feeling that I should know about it. It was as though a voice in my head was whispering: _go on, carefully! _I somehow knew that I had to know, even though the answer might be dangerous.

I nodded. 'You can trust me.'

She nodded too but hesitated a minute more before continuing. 'My dad was a son of Hephaestus, not Vulcan. He was Greek, not Roman. My mom was a daughter of Bacchus though, Roman not Greek. That means that I'm half and half.'

Something suddenly clicked in my brain. 'That's what Ella meant!'

'What?' Tina looked at me questioningly.

'_Mom, dad. Greek, Roman. Same, different.' _I quoted. I saw the same thought slowly dawn on Tina's face and her eyes widened. 'Your dad was one of the seven,' I said, following it through. 'She pointed to me when she said _mom _and both of us when she said _dad._ She said _Greek_ and _Roman. _Your dad was Greek. My parents were Roman. That must be what she meant. _Same, different. _We're both grandchildren of the Gods but you're part Greek.' I stood and started pacing the room excitedly. 'And the prophecy, _four new heroes must now arise_. Ella said earlier,_ another one of the four_! She must have meant the four in the prophecy! We're two of the heroes!'

We stared at each other. Then Tina voiced what we were both thinking. 'Then, who are the others?'

* * *

I would say sorry for the cliffy question but I think you can probably guess who the four are... anyway I'll upload soon and reviews motivate me more to do it so if you like the story please tell me so. :) _Pixie_


	15. Chapter 15 - Carrie

Hey guys, sorry I haven't posted in a while. Thanks for all the reviews and favourites. Hope you like :)

* * *

**Chapter 15 – Carrie**

Luke and I spent quite a lot of time together during my first week at camp. He taught me Ancient Greek for an hour every morning and I was pleased to discover that my dyslexia didn't seem to prevent me from learning it much. He also started teaching me to use a sword, although I wasn't great with it. I was quite good with a dagger he said, while my defense with a shield was 'excellent'. To be honest I think he was just being polite. However I continued to excel at using a bow. Aephibos felt perfect in my hand and in only a few days I learnt to activate the bow in a second or two. In a couple of days, the blessing of Aphrodite faded and I was back to my normal self again. I settled into the rhythm of camp life and I was really enjoying myself. Occasionally Luke and I would discuss the prophecy Rachel had given, but it didn't really make any more sense than it had when we first heard it.

I settled well into the Aphrodite cabin as well. Jasmine spent almost of her spare time with me and we got along really well. I really was glad to have a half-sister like her. I also got to know Nicole better, although she spent most of her time with Gary. Jasmine told me that they'd only got together a week or two before I arrived at camp, but they'd liked each other for nearly a year beforehand. They were a really cute couple even though, Gary, 6ft something, dwarfed Nicole who was only 5ft 5 inches.

On my eighth day at camp I came back to the cabin to get a towel. I was just about to go for my second canoe lesson with Luke and given what had happened the first time I decided to take a change of clothes with me. I was just pulling some out of the chest at the end of my bed when I spotted a newspaper on my pillow. I frowned. I hadn't even seen a newspaper since arriving at camp and it definitely hadn't been there this morning. I reached over and picked it up. When I managed to decipher the headline I slumped on my bed in shock.

**KING OF SPARTA'S GRANDAUGHTER, STILL MISSING**

On my third day of camp, I'd gone to Chiron and asked him about Tristan. He'd told me that he could twist something called the Mist, to make my disappearance look completely normal. He said he would make them think I'd gone on a school residential trip with the school I was moving too. Since then I hadn't really thought about Tristan. I read the article but my dyslexia slowed me down. The more agitated and worried I got, the more the words looked like they were doing a drunken conga.

_Tristan McLean, star of THE KING OF SPARTA, has made another appeal to the public for anyone with information on the whereabouts of his granddaughter, Carmen McLean, to come forwards. The police involved with the case have made a statement, part of which said that: 'Our largest suspicion is that a ransom note will appear in the next week or so. With Mr McLean's extensive wealth, Carmen made quite a target for kidnappers. However we have not ruled out any other possibilities at this point.' The distraught grandfather was not available for comment but his secretary has stated that a reward is soon to be announced for any information that leads to Carmen's safe return home. Carmen disappeared just over a week ago from a film convention for Mr McLean's early film: LOVE AT FIRST DANCE. There was no sign of a struggle but some witnesses have said that they saw a young man, or possibly a boy, on crutches at the event, talking to Carmen. More information can be found on page 10 inside._

My head was spinning. How had I thought that a magical veil that I'd only ever had one five minute conversation about would solve this? How terrible a granddaughter was I? Just as I was thinking this I heard Luke's voice outside.

'Carrie?' his head appeared round the door. 'I thought we were going canoeing. Or did last time scare you too much?' I saw his grin slide rapidly off his face as he saw my expression. I guess I must have looked a right state as he came straight over to me and sat next to me. 'What's wrong?'

I handed him the paper without a word. After a minute or so he looked back up at me, his eyes were sympathetic but he looked a little lost. Luke was good with logic and knowledge, not so much situations like this.

'We need to go tell Chiron about this. I've got to go back and tell Tristan I'm alright.' I got up and ran out the door. I heard Luke calling my name from behind me but I didn't stop. I clutched the paper in my hand and ran full pelt towards the Big House. Seymor hissed in surprise as I banged open the door, but Chiron wasn't there. I ran into his office but he wasn't there either. I was just about to go and look upstairs when Luke appeared in the doorway. He was panting slightly but caught my arm. 'Carrie, it's ok. We'll go tell him together. He's doing archery lessons at the minute-'

'So, the old horse is still in love with his bow and quiver is he?' came a voice from behind me and I whirled round. Standing in the doorway was a man I'd never seen before in my life. He had black curly hair and was wearing a leopard print shirt with tourist style shorts. His face was slightly pudgy and he had quite an impressive potbelly. I saw Luke uncap his sword and I quickly activated Aephibos, pulling an arrow out of the quiver as soon as it appeared. The man seemed completely unfazed by this. He clicked his fingers, almost lazily and I felt something on my leg. I looked down and saw a grapevine curling round my leg. I tried to shake it off but I couldn't move my foot. The vine grew up my leg and grew tighter. I saw Luke have the same issues. He tried to slice through it with his sword but another vine suddenly appeared, lashing his sword arm to his side. The man in front of us glared at his sword. 'Now, let's not start unpleasantries. Oh, I do hate the sight of that sword. You're just as pushy with it as your father was.'

Luke looked stunned and stopped fighting the vines. Another vine had grown around my own arm and pulled the arrow away from the bowstring. 'You knew my dad?'

'Yes, didn't I just say that? And your mother too.'

'My mom?'

'Yes, you young man need to clean out your ears.' The man came forwards and surveyed me critically. Both my arms were now lashed to my sides. He snapped his fingers again and the vines disappeared from my arms. 'Show me your forearm.' I hesitated but held out my forearm. 'So this lot reached you before the others... I guess I should be pleased.' He yawned and surveyed us both without enthusiasm. 'I should also welcome you both to my camp, although the old horse has almost certainly already done that. Now don't expect me to be pleased to see you.'

'Your camp?' asked Luke, looking a little mystified.

'God's of Olympus boy, learn to listen! Yes, my camp. At least in the summer.'

'But…who are you?'

The man tutted. 'And they told me you were as smart as your mother. Can't you figure it out or do you want me to turn you into a dolphin first. They at least are intelligent.'

I had no clue what the man was talking about but realization dawned on Luke's face. 'Dionysus? God of Wine?'

Dionysus rolled his eyes and applauded sarcastically. Luke looked rather stunned but appeared to be about to talk when the sound of hooves came from behind Dionysus. Chiron appeared in the doorway.

'Dionysus! I thought you weren't due until the start of summer break.' Then the centaur spotted me and Luke still tethered in place by grapevines. Our legs were tethered to the floor and Luke's arms were still lashed to his sides. 'Dionysus, what did we say about tying campers down with grapevines?'

Dionysus sighed but snapped his fingers again. The vines evaporated and I nearly fell on my face. My legs had gone completely dead. Luke and I both sat down heavily and Luke began to massage the feeling back into his right arm.

'Anyway,' Dionysus said to Chiron, 'we need to talk old friend.' He gestured to me, 'about this one, and what her arrival here means.'

* * *

Sorry if my description of Dionysus wasn't very good but I know all fans have their own image in their minds of what he looks like so you can imagine it for yourselves. Anyway, please keep review 'cause it really does motivate me. I'll post as soon as I can but I'm quite busy this week so I'm not sure when it will be.  
_Pixie_ :)


	16. Chapter 16 - Carrie

Hey guys. Sorry I haven't uploaded in a while. My family have been running a holiday club for the last week so its been kind of manic. But anyway here's the next chapter. Sorry nothing major happens but I really like this chapter as its when Luke and Carrie get to know each other better. Anyway I'll stop rambling now. Hope you enjoy. :)

* * *

**Chapter 16 – Carrie**

It wasn't until that evening that I got to talk to Chiron about Tristan. He frowned when I told him and he had read the article.

'Well? Can you do something? I thought you said you were going to before, something about fog or something.' I asked anxiously.

'Mist and I thought I had.' he said, frowning. He spotted my worried look and hurried on to say. 'I must have forgotten. Don't worry I'll get it sorted. Now off you go to your cabin, it'll be curfew soon.'

I walked away, leaving him staring at the floor, frowning.

Several hours later I was lying in bed, surrounded by my sleeping half-brothers and sisters, wide awake. Sleep wouldn't come at all. My mind was just too busy thinking about everything that had happened. Finally I decided that maybe a walk outside would calm me down. I pulled on some shorts and a camp T-shirt and slipped out of the cabin and towards the beach.

As I walked I felt the salty breeze brush my face like a caressing hand. As I walked down towards the seafront I saw someone standing there, silhouetted against the moonlit water. For a second I froze but then I saw the giant dog running around a little way down the beach and recognized who it was.

My feet crunched on the sand as I approached and Mrs O'Leary barked at me. Luke spun around and Riptide appeared in his hands. I stepped back and raised my hands. His reflexes were even faster then I'd thought.

He relaxed when he saw it was me. 'You couldn't sleep either huh?' I shook my head.

Mrs O'Leary came bounding over to say hello. I was still a little nervous of her but Luke just picked up a shield that was sat at his feet and threw it like a frisbee. The hellhound raced up the beach after it and I seated myself next to Luke.

'Did you talk to Chiron?' asked Luke after a moment or two.

'Yeah' I told him about Chiron's reaction.

'Anyway, he said he'd do something about it so…' I trailed off. I was still worried about Tristan. How could I have done that to him?

'Don't worry, it'll be fine. Chiron will take care of it.' Luke reassured me. 'Anyway, how was your archery lesson with Hugh today?' He asked, looking sideways at me.

'It was good, thanks.' I wasn't sure if he was trying to get to some point or other but he suddenly changed the subject.

'Look!' He pointed out to sea and I spotted a fin sticking out of the water.

'Is that a shark?' I asked, a little nervous.

He laughed lightly, 'Nah, that's a dolphin. You don't normally see them this close, but they tend to come to say hello to me.' He stood up and walked into the water. He waded in up to his shoulders then held out a hand, letting it float on the surface of the sea. The fin disappeared under the water then reappeared right in front of Luke. The dolphin's head rose out of the water, under Luke's hand. The boy and dolphin were silhouetted against the moonlit waves. I could just hear Luke talking to the dolphin, but I couldn't hear his words.

After a minute he waved me over. I hesitantly stood and waded into the water up to my thighs. Luke walked over to me and as his torso came back out of the water, I noticed something.

'You're dry?!'

He grinned at me. 'Yeah, I never get wet in the sea. Or lakes or rivers as far as I know.'

The dolphin glided behind him, with its eyes just above sea level, looking at me critically. Then it turned to Luke. He grinned again. 'He wants to know if you have anything in your pockets that will be damaged by water.'

'You can understand it?'

'Yup, do you have anything in your pockets?' I shook my head, still a little surprised. The dolphin abruptly dived under the water. I was just about to ask Luke where he'd gone when Luke grinned. Suddenly I was swept off my feet and found myself sitting astride the dolphin, who was jumping out to sea. It was exhilarating, but I was nervous of the water racing beneath us. Luke suddenly appeared, swimming next to the dolphin. He didn't seem to have any problem keeping up, although the dolphin was going so fast the shore was already a long way behind us.

I was just starting to enjoy the experience when the dolphin made a squeaking, joyous noise and dived downwards. I heard Luke shout and then I was underwater. I let go of the dolphin but I couldn't see a thing. I had no idea which direction the surface was in. Just when I thought my lungs were about to burst I felt arms wrap around my waist and I burst out of the sea. I gulped fresh air and coughed. I looked over my shoulder and saw Luke's nervous face. When he was sure I was alright he let go of me and I trod water. I turned round and saw the dolphin surface next to us, clicking repeatedly. It nuzzled its head against my hand then disappeared with a flick of its tail.

'He said sorry. He didn't realize that you could breathe underwater like I could.'

'You can… never mind. You're definitely full of surprises.' He smiled, but still looked worried. I looked around and realized that the shore was now only a smudge on the horizon. 'Um…I'm not sure I can swim that far.'

'Don't worry I can get us back.' He held an arm out a little awkwardly. 'You mind…' He wrapped his arm around my waist again and all of a sudden we were speeding over the waves. The water had solidified somehow and was pushing us along, with only our legs actually in the water.

'Yup, definitely full of surprises.' I muttered. I wrapped my arm around Luke's shoulders as well, but I felt surprisingly safe. In less than two minutes we were walking ashore. We'd been moving so fast, my clothes were pretty much dry. Only my legs were still wet but they too were rapidly drying. Luke was completely dry. When we were half way up the beach, he abruptly sat down. I noticed that his face was paler than usual.

'Are you alright?'

'Yeah, I just used a lot of energy. I'll definitely be able to sleep now.'

Just then I heard a squawking, screeching noise coming from the other side of the sand dunes. 'Uh oh,' said Luke, struggling to his feet, 'harpy night guards. They must have smelt us.'

'What?' I asked, staring towards the sounds.

Before Luke could answer two very dumpy ladies appeared over the dunes. Okay, so maybe they weren't ladies. It took me a moment to figure out what I was seeing. They were women, with wings and chicken feet. They waddled down the beach towards us, screeching triumphantly.

'Naughty campers out of bed, dinner for lucky harpies!'

I saw Luke's hand creep to his pocket but I grabbed his arm and shook my head. I stepped forwards.

'Stop!' The harpies stopped about 2 meters away from us. They looked a little confused but I wasn't sure if it was because of what I'd said or because of the fact that I wasn't running away screaming.

One of them flapped her wings and screeched. 'You are out of bed out of hours. We found you so we eat you!'

She stepped forwards again but I said: 'No! You are not going to eat us.'

They froze again. 'We are… not going to eat you?' repeated the first one, confused.

'No. You are going to go away and forget that you saw us.' They both looked a little dazed but stayed where they were. 'You are going to go away and forget us,' I repeated more forcefully, 'now!'

They turned in unison and trudged off up the dunes, the first one shaking her head slightly as though confused as to why she was here in the first place.

When they were out of sight I took a deep breath and turned back to Luke. 'We'd better get back to the cabins. They might remember us again.'

He just stood there and stared at me. 'What was that? Your voice… I heard the same thing before when you were talking to Chiron and Rachel after we heard the prophecy. What was that?'

'Charmspeak,' I said, smiling, 'I've been talking to Jasmine. She says that I have it. It's a power some children of Aphrodite have. I means we can talk people into pretty much anything.'

He stared at me for a minute more than shook his head. 'And you said _I_ was full of surprises.'

We grinned at each other for a moment then I headed back to my cabin and he went off in the direction of the Big House. I agreed with Luke. I'd definitely be able to sleep now.

* * *

Hope you liked it. Please keep sending me reviews and comments as they really do motivate me to write more. I'll try and upload asap. _Pixie_ :)


	17. Chapter 17 - Luke

Hey guys here's the next chapter. I'm going on holiday later today for a week so I wont be able to post another chapter until at least next Saturday. Sorry about that but please keep sending me reviews with your thoughts and ideas etc. cause I love to get reviews. Anyway, enjoy :)

* * *

**Chapter 17 – Luke**

The next night we had capture the flag. Everyone was very excited as the last game had been cancelled because one of Cabin 9's experiments had gone wrong. I'm telling you, having a demigod-eating, metal lion loose in the woods kind of puts a dampener on the game. Fortunately the lion had been rounded up and melted down the previous night so all was well.

The teams assembled in the clearing after dinner for a briefing from Chiron. As usual, Athena's cabin was leading one team and Ares' was leading the other. I was with the Athena cabin this game, in blue plumed helmets. Then again, I had been every game so far. Tonight we were with Hephaestus, Demeter, Dionysus, Iris and Hermes. We also had Calista, the daughter of Nike the goddess of victory, and Lineal, the son of Hebe, goddess of youth. Against us, along with Ares, was Aphrodite, Apollo, Nemesis and the other minor cabins which contained a couple of demigods.

Overall the teams were fairly even and our team strategy seemed to be fairly stable and good. Michelle, the only child of Athena that actually talked to me, had explained the full plan to me. I was on defense this week. In fact I'd been put on defense both games so far. I think the Athenians wanted to keep me out of the way. In the two games I'd played so far, we'd won both times, without a single enemy demigod coming in sight of our flag. This game however I felt less confident somehow.

The game started and Lineal, Michelle and I were left alone with the flag. We could see a couple of other demigods in blue plumed helmets a little way off with their backs to us but other than that we could only hear other people.

Ten minutes or so passed uneventfully and we were just starting to settle down to another game of boring defense when one of the Athenian guards I could see through the trees, fell to the ground. I motioned to Michelle and pointed out the fallen guard. She signaled to the others to draw their weapons and we made a loose ring around the flag, swords outwards.

The flag was positioned on a small hill on which an ancient oak grew. We'd had to bring an offering for the dryad of the tree to stop her pelting us with acorns. We had decided that this was a good place as it fitted the requirements in the rules and it could be encircled by no more than 5 campers. Me, Lionel, Michelle and two of the sons of Hephaestus were now surrounding the flag and the tree. We all had our backs to it and were facing the woods ahead of us. That was our mistake. I must say it was right then that we broke a camp record. Never before had a group of five defenders been beaten by a solo demigod, acting by themselves, against the plan set by the rest of their team. I heard a couple of thunks behind me and spun around with Lionel and Michelle, who were standing on either side of me, to see the two sons of Hephaestus crumpling and Carrie standing with our banner on one hand and her bow in the other, looking at us sheepishly out of her red plumed helm. I had no clue how she'd managed to get inside our circle but she appeared to have just knocked out two of our defenders with our own banner. Michelle charged her but Carrie twisted to the side and leant forwards. At first I didn't know what she was thinking but then I saw her hook her bow round Michelle's foot and pull up. Michelle went sprawling and her sword skittered away. She appeared to be a little dazed by the fall and stayed down.

'Go! Get more defenders!' I shouted to Lionel who hurried away. I turned back and saw Carrie running at me. Was she crazy? I was armed with a sword and she was armed with a bow which she now seemed to have slung over her shoulder. All she was carrying was our flag. Suddenly she lurched to the side. She planted the banner into the ground and pushed off the floor. Using her momentum, she spun around the flagpole and the next thing I saw was her feet swinging towards me. They slammed straight into my stomach. In this attack my armor did nothing to protect me. In fact it hindered me if anything. The edge drove into my ribs and the weight of it pulled me down. I was completely winded and it took me a long time to get my breath back.

My vision blurred slightly but I heard her yell 'Sorry!' When my eyesight returned to normal I couldn't see her anywhere. Lionel suddenly burst out of the foliage, trailed by five more campers. They screeched to a halt, confused to see me hunched on my knees and Michelle and the two Hephaestus boys lying flat in the dirt. Lionel helped me to my feet and I stumbled out of the clearing in the direction of the stream which was the boundary line for the game.

I wasn't even halfway there when I heard the conch shell that signaled the end of the game. No one else seemed to know what was happening. I saw members of both teams emerging from the woods looking confused. No one was sure who had won and it took quite a while for the red team to start cheering. And then even longer for them to stop. Finally when the cheering had died down, Chiron approached the crowd of red helmed halfbloods who were lifting Carrie, clutching the now pink banner, on their shoulders. He looked slightly amused.

'Heroes, heroes! Congratulations to the red team! They were…' He broke off, looking startled as though he had seen something unexpected. He took a minute to gather himself then cleared his throat before continuing. 'If Carrie could come with me and we will discuss the game.'

Carrie, looking a little confused, was lowered to the ground and followed Chiron out of the clearing. As she was leaving a breeze blew through the clearing and the banner she was carrying unfurled. I expected to see the dove of the Aphrodite cabin but that wasn't all. Above the dove was a lightning bolt.

After her and Chiron had disappeared from sight, the other campers dispersed. As they were heading off I saw several Athenian campers cast me resentful looks. I had a feeling that tonight had done nothing to improve their feelings towards me.

An hour or two later, five minutes to curfew, I was in the pegasus stalls, telling Blackjack about the game. I was just about to head off to my room in the Big House when I heard feet behind me. I turned and it took me a moment to recognize who it was. The sun was setting just behind them and I was half blinded.

'Carrie,' I said when I saw it was her. 'it's nearly curfew, I – '

'I know, but I have to talk to you. I need to tell you something, but you can't tell anyone else. Chiron said I'm only to tell you.' She said this very fast and as she finished I saw her expression for the first time. She looked shell-shocked and her hands were shaking slightly.

'Carrie, what's wrong?'

'I…I'm…like you...' she whispered after a moment.

My eyebrows practically hit my hair line. 'What?'

'I… my parents were halfbloods.' I stared at her, 'I know it sounds crazy, but Chiron says they were. When the banner changed it didn't change to the Aphrodite symbol it – '

'Had a lightning bolt on it too…' She nodded. 'The symbol of Zeus. But then…why didn't he claim you at the same time as Aphrodite?'

'Because…because I'm not…I'm not a descendant of Zeus… I'm a descendant of Jupiter.'

* * *

There you go, those of you who were asking when the two sides would hear of each other. Sorry again about not being able to post for a while. Hope you enjoyed and please keep reviewing. _Pixie_ :)


	18. Chapter 18 - Luke

Hey Guys :) Sorry I haven't posted for a while but I've been on holiday. In this chapter I introduce how I see the different aspects of the gods. It may not make much sense so sorry if that's the case but its how I got my head around the concept. Anyways, hope you enjoy and remember to review etc.

* * *

**Chapter 18 – Luke**

For the rest of the day I saw very little of Carrie. She appeared late at lunch, running into the pavilion with Chiron just as everyone else was going up to make their offerings. After everyone was seated and eating, I saw Jasmine lean over and ask her something. Carrie just shook her head and glanced up at Chiron. I didn't see her again until dinner. She arrived with the rest of her cabin but they all seemed slightly surprised to see her.

After the meal we had a free evening. I decided to practice my sword and shield work. I headed to the Big House to get my shield from my room. My room was on the second floor and on the way to the stairs I walked past the Internet room. It was the only room in camp where it was safe to use the internet without alerting any nearby monsters. The door was ajar and I heard Carrie's voice coming from inside. I stopped walking and saw through the gap a face on the computer screen. The back of Carries head blocked out part of the image but I was fairly certain that I'd never seen the person before. It was girl, older than me but probably no more than twenty. She had African-American features and caramel colored skin. She had curly brown hair scooped over one shoulder.

I heard Carrie say, 'Did you know him?'

'No,' replied the girl 'but there are many stories about him, and your mom. Only the praetors, Justin and I, know them though. When the two camps fell out again, all stories of the Greeks were repressed and said to be rumors. The gods decided that it was too dangerous to bring them together unless it was completely necessary, against some new threat.'

Carrie started saying something else but before she could the other girl's eyes suddenly fixed on me. They were deep brown and now they were wide in surprise. 'Carrie, someone is behind you, at the door!'

Carrie whipped round and pulled Aephibos from her hair. In under a second her bow appeared in her hand and she was aiming an arrow right at me. I lifted my hands above my head and stepped fully into the room so she could see it was me. Her arms relaxed but the girl on screen glared at me.

'Luke! Thank the gods it's only you!'

'Carrie, -' the girl started but Carrie cut her off.

'It's Ok, Philippa; Luke's the one person I can tell.'

'Please do.' I said. The girl still glared at me but Carrie sat back down and replaced her hairclip.

'Luke, this is Philippa, praetor at the roman camp for demigods.' I stared at Carrie. Roman camp? 'Camp Jupiter is very like Camp Half-Blood in many ways. It's one of the only safe places for Roman demigods.'

I continued to stare at her. 'Roman demigods? You mean to say that there are Roman gods as well as Greek ones?'

Carrie looked at the girl on screen and she sighed. I got the feeling that she'd already explained this once. 'Yes and no. There are Roman gods but they are the same as your Greek gods. They are simply just different aspects of the same beings.' I frowned, trying to twist my mind around that concept. 'Think of it like a coin. Every coin has two sides right? But you can never see both at once and when you are seeing one, you have no proof that the other is there, until you flip it. Then it is the same with the other side.' I nodded, starting to grasp the idea.

'So, depending upon which side the god is showing, that's the type of demigod they… produce.' I felt kind of stupid saying it but the girl nodded. Then a thought occurred to me. 'And the Roman camp knows of us but we didn't know of you?'

She shook her head. 'No, only me and Justin know of you, he's the other praetor. The rest of the legionnaires know nothing about you.'

'But,' said Carrie, 'if it is the children of the seven as we think that make up the four, then the camps need to learn of one another.'

'That is highly probable but I would prefer to put it off as long as possible. After all it was the seven that caused the camps to fall out as well as getting them reacquainted in the first place, if the stories are true that is. The memory of the seven will reopen old wounds.'

'The seven mentioned in the prophecy you mean?' I asked. 'But who were they.'

'They were seven demigods who, years ago, saved Olympus from the threat of Gaia. They came from both camps and made them friends once more. Their names were: Piper, Jason,' she nodded to Carrie, 'Frank, Hazel, Leo, Percy and Annabeth.'

A spark shot through me, 'Percy and Annabeth?' I asked in shock. She nodded, looking taken aback at my reaction.

'What is it?' asked Carrie, looking concerned. Philippa also stared at me with one raised eyebrow.

'What you said is apparently truer than we knew.' Carrie looked confused. 'You said you were like me. We're alike more than you realized at the time.' I took a deep breath. 'My parents were two of the seven as well. Percy and Annabeth are my mom and dad.'

* * *

I'll upload the next chapter soon but please check out the other PJ story I've now started its called Kronos' Past Resort. Please review, thanks. _Pixie_ :)


End file.
